Super Mario Adventures: Techna, Mechanical Bowser
by Sirk
Summary: Smithy returns from hell and has created a new menace: A mechanical Bowser named Techna. Bowser is thrown out of his castle; what can he do when Mario and Luigi think he took Peach? Chptr 6 UP!! Mario and crew face an evil mechanical trio!
1. Mecha Menace

Author's note: I got rid of the Italian accent where you have to add '-a' to the end of every four words Mario or Luigi speaks. Don't get disappointed if that was your favorite part, though I don't see how anyone could like that annoying accent of Mario and Luigi.  
  
Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Mario & company, I'm just another writer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Prologue  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All things die, and some go to Hell.  
  
Even some robots.  
  
  
  
Even though he was destroyed, Smithy was still there in Hell, plotting deviously how to escape. He was working on a way to escape from Hell and strike revenge on the inhabitants of Mushroom Kingdom. But first he had to complete a weapon designed to terminate. It was the "AE1X-34", the mecha Bowser, or commonly called "Techna".  
  
I hell, there was a portal leading to the other dimension, the life zone, some call it, or Mushroom Kingdom. The only way for someone who had perished to return was to defeat a guardian blocking the door. The guardian was the most powerful being there, amidst all the mountains of fire, and was almost unbeatable. But Smithy was creating a weapon, listed above, "Techna", to destroy the guardian so he could be free to wreck havoc on Mushroom Kingdom.  
  
  
  
  
  
Smithy stood there with his hammer, whacking it against the hard green metal that was to be the rugged shell of Techna. He beat against it continuously, shaping it to look like a snapping turtle's shell, just like Bowser. He had already created a "tail", which was a segmented bar that went smaller as it came to the tail, flexibly formed with joint-like connections. Also he'd made a line of scales, which were like chain-mail armor. The only other thing he was done with were the horns, which were two jagged drills.  
  
Suddenly Smithy's voice receptors picked up movement coming toward him. He involuntarily swerved to his right and saw Terra walking toward him. Terra was a mechanical koopa who'd assisted Smithy in his takeover before Mario, Mallow, Geno, Bowser, and Peach had put him and his master out of commission during their attack of the factory.  
  
"Greetings, Terra," Smithy said coldly, "did you get all of them?"  
  
"Yes, all twenty," Terra replied in a dull mechanical voice. He emptied a bag he had behind his shell onto the ground. There lay a large pile of giant red quartz-shaped crystals. Smithy smiled evilly at the sight.  
  
"Excellent." Smithy picked up one in his spare hand and gently stood it on one of the polygonal side of the to-be shell. Then he lifted his hammer far above his head and smashed it down on the head of the crystal. It was untouched after the blow, but had sunk deep into the metal sheet. Terra handed him another, and Smithy repeated his process. He did it again and again until there were no more crystals.  
  
"Go get more of these, right now," Smithy commanded Terra. He immediately walked off in the direction from where he'd come from.  
  
  
  
  
  
Several weeks later their project was complete. Techna stood two feet higher than Bowser had, weighing over twice as much him. His forearm was like a giant bar and connecting to it was a bigger metal polygon-shaped arm. The hands were the same with the large claws as one-sided mini-blades, but on the back of his hands were three foot-long slightly curved spikes. His head looked almost exactly the same except for the twisted drill-like spikes for horns and the teeth as thick needles; the front two teeth were bent like a snake's and were injected with the most vicious of venom. The shell was of the similar shape to Bowser's, but instead of spikes on each part there were those powerful (And pointy) crystals. The legs were like the arms but bigger, and its underside was made of metal flat bars. His skin was yellow-orange chain mail armor, and his tail was just as described earlier, long, segmented, and thick. When the mouth of Techna opened, two twin narrow guns protruded out of it from the throat. Flame-throwers, no doubt.  
  
"I am pleased with this weapon, are you not?" Smithy said.  
  
"Yes of course," Terra answered, looking at the machine. "Tested yet?"  
  
Smithy grinned, then took a remote control from one of his compartments. He pressed a switch in the center of the remote, causing the robot's eyes to light up in a bright yellow shade. The two geniuses listened as the body hummed to life. Smithy moved a joystick around, making the machine lift its feet and walk around. He demonstrated its firepower first by making Techna open its mouth, making the twin guns extend outward. He pressed another button causing flames to burst out of Techna's mouth by the thousands.  
  
"Very impressive, said Terra, "but have you designed in him an automatic will? It is mandatory in our plan."  
  
"It is not quite necessary yet, " Smithy said. "For now, all we need to worry about is getting out of here. The guard to the dimensional door back to Mushroom Kingdom is very tough, but no doubt Techna will defeat it. Let's go." The two metal geniuses took off in a direction seemingly endless, with Smithy commanding Techna to follow. Its eyes gleamed a devious yellow color the whole time as it followed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Luigi~  
  
  
  
Whack! the tennis bellowed said as Mario's racket collided with it. The ball shot over the tennis court's net and right past me, as I lunged for it.  
  
"Game, set, and match!" Mario exclaimed. "All right!"  
  
"Gloater…" I thought as I stood up from the ground. "Mario, let's play something different! You've already beat me four times straight!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Uh… golf?"  
  
"No way, I left my clubs at Peach's castle!"  
  
"Oh…" I said, scratching my head as I pondered over what to do. Tennis was too monotonous after four games, but I really didn't have anything to do. Football---nah, never appealed to me for some reason. Soccer---hmmm… Sure, I guess. "You up for some soccer?"  
  
"Oke-doke!" he said, giving me that exasperating smile that I hated. I put my racket up, which was lined with green along its sides and a big "L" in green placed in the center. Mario's was the same, except that he used red and had an "M" painted on the middle of his racket.  
  
As we were exiting our Tennis court I saw someone coming toward us. As the figure came closer, I recognized her as Princess Peach. Immediately Mario called out at her, for she had not seen him, and I joined. She heard us and hurtled at us. "Hi Mario!" she exclaimed as she came closer. "Hi Luigi!" she said afterwards. "What are you boys doing on a beautiful day like this?"  
  
"Hello Peach," Mario greeted, "I was just beatin' Luigi over here for the fourth time today…" He smirked. I grit my teeth and clenched my fist in my pocket. "…And we got bored and started leaving the court when we saw you."  
  
"Oh, what coincidence! I was just coming over here to play a match with you but I see you are leaving now…"  
  
"Well," I said, "we were heading for your castle because we left all our golf clubs in there. We best be heading along now…"  
  
"Oh no, you boys just stay right here! I'll just go and fetch those clubs of yours in a jiffy!" Before either of us could interrupt to offer help she skipped off back the way she came.  
  
After a brief moment of silence, I spoke up. "Hey, Mario, do you remember where you put those clubs anyway?"  
  
"I… believe the last place they were in was in that closet in the guest room. She has a blot of them in HER castle, y'know."  
  
"Would you, perchance, recall whether or not you LOCKED it?"  
  
Mario's eye shot wide open. "Oops…" he said softly.  
  
"You numbskull!" I said, then darted off after Peach. "Why did you lock it?!"  
  
He started to reply, but I was too far away. Mario simply shrugged to himself and shot after the way I went.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Bowser~  
  
  
  
Ah… another day Mario-free. It must have been months now… Months since I've encountered that idiot Mario. Finally I have peace in my kingdom. I won't have to worry about being intimidated by the Italian twerp, because whenever I hear the twerp's done something heroic I tend to get a little mad, and after that I tend to breath fire everywhere, and that tends to tarnish my castle. So I tend to avoid a circumstance such as that.  
  
I was recalling that adventure this particular day when Mario and I bonded in a team with Peach, that big walking puppet, and the frog-thing. Or was he something else? I can't remember anyhow. And then the five of us beat Smithy in his own factory in MY castle. I had been on cordial terms with Mario since then, but not before I invaded Peach's castle again. It was the perfect lure to get a fight with Mario, until he overcame me. I thought I was insuperable, so I tested him again by capturing the star rod. Beat me like that once more, with a little help from those pesky seven stars and that puny one 'Twink'.  
  
But today I wasn't going to attack him. I was planning to lounge in my court in my throne, ordering koopas all day around to serve ME. They weren't very resourceful so they couldn't rebel, but they pampered me like a cat. The perfect creatures, in a weird way, considering they weren't very bright.  
  
Speaking of service, I was getting thirsty. Knowing that there were always koopas outside my door, I shouted, "HEY! Get me a drink, koo-  
  
Before I could finish I heard a loud slamming sound. I heard the feet of my koopas shuffling towards it, and then an abrupt "SMASH!" came. It sounded like a door had been leveled. I made out some slicing noises, but then a lot of screams of agony. It sounded like a fight was erupting. There was a weird mechanical sound, like some robot's metal footsteps. Suddenly all the slashing noises faded away, then the metal footsteps came closer and closer.  
  
I sprang from my throne and approached the door out. As I reached for the handle, a powerful ramming vibration shook me. I stepped back in fear, a sense I hated because it de-prided me.  
  
Suddenly claws pierced through the door. This was odd because the door was metal. More specifically, it was steel-coated, garnished with diamonds. So it was impossible to break through. Too late for that though; now the claws were bursting through several areas on the face of the door. After many holes were bored in the door, a ramming from whatever was behind it knocked the thing down, shattering it to pieces.  
  
What I saw filled my heart with apprehension. In front of me stood something big---about two feet bigger than I was---with glistening yellow luminescent eyes that struck me with utter horror. Worse was the fact that it somewhat resembled me. How insulting. But worst of all was what the thing was: a ROBOT. A machine. An android. Whatever you want to cal it, it was mechanical. The thing looked at my stilly in the eye with a frightening glare, one that made me stop in my tracks too.  
  
Whatever it was, it was sure horrible-looking. It had yellow chain mail armor covering everything around its body except for the back, stomach, and limbs (Including a segmented, dull yellow tail). Its head was polygon shaped, with two twisted horns near the middle of the cranium. It had big, foot and a half long spikes on the back of its hands that were curved around like the claws were. The claws on its hands and feet were narrow but like pocketknives. The shell---or what looked like a shell like a koopa's or mine---had these weird red jagged spikes on the back of it, which was polygon-like in shape. His arms and legs' upper part was like a large yellow bar, and the lower part of the limb was thick with four sides and a gigantic elbow/knee. It was almost shaped like… me…  
  
Then I heard some beeping sounds penetrate from its head. I couldn't make out what it was doing, until I heard 'Target confirmed' come from the thing. I immediately knew it was to attack, and I began to move away to avoid some attack, but not before the machine lifted its jaw, revealing a line a finely sharp teeth, and as the mouth widened two cannons about an inch thick and circular extended from its throat. Before I could react flames spouted out of the guns like a flame-thrower and seared at my skin. It burned like mad, and I fell to the ground in torment.  
  
After what felt like a coma for several minutes, I stood up. There was that mechanical Bowser, in the exact position from the minutes past. "What… What are you?!" I asked despairingly after pulling myself to my feet, not knowing whether to be mad or seriously scared.  
  
After a brief silence, the robot said in a vibrating, dull, mechanical tone, "I am Techna. Bowser relation." Then he glared at me weirdly like he was scanning me. "Bowser. You are Bowser. You are THE Bowser."  
  
I stood up fully. Extending my claws, I slowly stepped closer to the metal beast. "What do you want?"  
  
After another short noiseless motionless period, he spoke up again. "You are Bowser. Bowser must be terminated."  
  
Uh oh.  
  
I lunged at Techna, the metal me, bearing my claws as far out as possible, trying to hit him so he wouldn't kill me. Instead of attacking he turned his iron body around, positioning crystal-like red spikes directly at me. Unable to stop, I flew into his back, where I was gouged like a beaten soldier. Injured badly, I clumped to the ground. Before I went unconscious again, I glanced up at him. Suddenly the red quartz-shaped spikes began to radiate, then laser beams, monstrously giant at that, shot from the tips of the spikes. They darted down towards me, burning my skin like the fire. Before I blacked out again, I saw him reach for me. Then I went blank.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After my mind was blank for a couple hours, I heard cold footsteps and an evil coughing laugh. I tried to open my eyelids, but they wouldn't budge. I was too weak from the preceding battle. All my strength was drained. But after a minute of concentrating, I came to.  
  
I was out on a high balcony of my fortress. I don't know how I got here because I went unconscious in the assault that thing---I think he said his name was Techna, but I'm not sure---did on me. Apparently he carried me up here. Instantly I realized why I couldn't move; because ropes were tied around my entire body. I leaned my head around and saw a red cylinder- shaped red object tied to my back. The ropes encircled me and the cylinder thing all in one round tie. I was tied halfway up the thing and could see little rockets below and above me. I was bewildered about what it was and what was going on until someone walked out of the door onto the balcony. After a quick scrutinizing I concluded that he was Smithy.  
  
"You!" I exclaimed as my eyes fell upon him.  
  
"Ah, I see you haven't forgotten our last encounter, hm?" Smithy grinned dementedly and then called out, "Terra!"  
  
A small mechanical koopa appeared out of the castle's door. It slowly walked to Smithy as if he was his master. "Terra?" I said, puzzled altogether, "how could you still be here?! I remember specifically destroying a cohort of Smithy's bearing your name!" I tore my head back up at smithy's level. "And you!" I yelled. "Mind explaining how YOU came back here before I pound you to death?!" I said, struggling with the ropes but unable to get any looser.  
  
"Ever been to hell?" Smithy said wickedly.  
  
"No, 'cause I've never been as vile as you, you metal freak!"  
  
Instead of being taken aback by the insult, Smithy continued. "In hell there is a portal leading back to life. By creating Techna I was able to fall the guardian of the portal and bring myself and my loyal servant, Terra," Smithy said, pointing to his metal koopa, "and wreak all the havoc we want. I assume you have already met Techna, yes?"  
  
Of course, how could I not have? He mutilated me, scarred me for life everywhere, and burned me hours before now. As I thought on, suddenly the wall besides the balcony burst over. Out of the giant hole just formed in the façade came Techna, the walking metal me. His eyes shone like before, intimidating me as had happened retro now, a shining so demonic that I shut my eyes upon eye contact.  
  
"I thought so," Smithy muttered. "Techna was SUPPOSED to ambush you…" Smithy stated, shooting a reprimanding glare at Techna, "…but Techna had to kill your guards to get to you, arousing attention. Unfortunately you were awake when he attacked, and therefore you know too much."  
  
"Yeah? And what can YOU do about it?" I retorted. "I can just cut myself loose and smack the living heck out of you!"  
  
"Not exactly," Smithy smirked, "you are currently tied to a remarkably enormous rocket, equipped with super-boosters that will make you fly at hypersonic speed into the air and back down again, causing you to inevitably perish."  
  
My heart sank at that moment. I was about to be shot up in the air, causing nausea, which I really, really hate, and fall down again and die. What a horrible fate. I thought I would partake in a day full of relaxation, instead I was in vice-versa. Smithy lit a match on one of his fingers and held it up to a rope hanging out of the bottom of the rocket. The fire gradually ate up the rope. Old cartoon antics; you never get tired of them until you are about to die.  
  
"Any last words?" Smithy asked sarcastically.  
  
"Just two. I swear that if even one of your dirty men places a foot on my castle, I will pound your ugly steel carcass so bad that it will bleed."  
  
"You won't live too see when that even happens," Smithy said, grinning atrociously, then he, Terra, and Techna stepped back several feet to allow safe boosting. The flame disappeared inside the cylinder-shaped rocket, then explosions erupted out of the underside of the thing and I was propelled up. The last thing I saw before I was completely out of sight of the castle of mine was a one of yellow eyes, glinting as maniacally as every encounter thus far.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: How'd you like it? Feel free to flame if necessary. Oh, and just in case you are wondering, Techna is my original character. He is not from any Mario game I know of, and I don't believe there are any fanfics featuring a mechanical Bowser other than this. Oh, and remember to review! 


	2. Encapturement, Defeat, and Survival

Peach approached her castle. Not a cloud in the sky, such a placid day. The sun gleamed brightly, but not discomfortingly. The princess slowly trotted over the moat bridge and nudged open the door.  
  
To her surprise, the grand castle entrance door was not locked. "The toads must have unlocked it for me," Peach figured, "what nice little creatures!" Then she crept into the main room.  
  
The main room, like in "Super Mario 64", had a balcony that stood up ten to fifteen feet above the regular floor. On it was a big door with a star painted in the center. Peach climbed slowly up the steps onto the balcony, and gingerly placed a key in the keyhole. It turned with ease because the door as already unlocked, and Peach withdrew her key in wonder just like when she opened the grand entrance door. Still slightly puzzled, the princess made her way into a room entirely covered by a spiral staircase. She climbed up and to another door. Before putting in the key, she pushed the door, suspecting that if the others were unlocked this one was too. Sure enough, it slung wide open, and Peach continued moving through the castle.  
  
She was now in a ring-shaped room with portraits hung all around. They were solid now, and did not lead to alternate dimensions or places. After walking halfway around the room she came to a diagonal stairway, which she went up like before and passed through the door, unlocked like every one she'd gone through.  
  
She came to the room with the clock portrait, the rainbow sky portrait, and the never-ending staircase. Also, there was a miniature door marked "Guest room hall", which she entered upon sight of it.  
  
Inside there, there was a endless hall with doors marked "guest room" lined on each side. Peach entered one seemingly randomly, which was unlocked as well.  
  
It was dark in the room, almost black she couldn't see very well. It was the guestroom Mario had slept in last time he visited the castle, and she knew it contained Mario and Luigi's clubs. Peach couldn't find a switch to activate a light, so she felt around to see where she was.  
  
The first thing she noticed when she entered the room was that beyond a guest bed darkened by the lack of light were two enormous, gleaming yellow eyes. They were about a foot apart, and seemed to be looking at Peach. She thought, "They must be a pair of nightlights of Mario's. He always did have trouble getting to sleep after Bowser fought him the original time." The princess giggled, then continued searching and feeling around the room, thinking, "I best not mind them, thought they are quite spooky."  
  
Peach went on scavenging throughout the room, searching from underneath beds to inside the smallest compartments. Finally she found a closet door shut tight, likely locked. Peach yanked at it with all her might, but it didn't even budge. The doorknob wouldn't even shudder. "My, I think Mario locked it on purpose!" Peach thought jokingly, twisting the knob as hard as possible and trying to find a key in her pockets. She found none, and, as you guessed, was no closer to opening the door.  
  
Suddenly the princess halted. She heard something moving within the boundaries of the room, an eerie noise that ran chills down her spine instantaneously. It was some sort of steamy mechanical sound that gradually approached her. Peach knew something was behind her, but couldn't turn around for sake of sheer apprehension. Suddenly something nabbed her. She was petrified with shock, and although she struggled, she couldn't escape the two huge metal cold arms clutched around her body. In only a few seconds she was suddenly knocked out due to the tightness of the grip.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Techna~ (You'll notice he talks to himself in 2nd person)  
  
  
  
Capture the princess. Achieved. Lock her in closet. Destroy closet door. Accomplished. Put princess in. Achieved. Walk to the door. Ambush Mario, Luigi. Complete mission? Undone. Preparing for combat… Beep… Beep…Beep…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Mario~  
  
  
  
My green brother and I rushed to Princess Peach's castle. If my suspicions were correct, Peach was currently trying to find my golf clubs, assuming that she assumed that since the closet was locked nothing was in it. I was also worried that, because he had not attacked in over a month, Bowser was planning to kidnap her when he got the chance. I knew him. He was going to wait for the ideal opportunity and then strike.  
  
We came to the castle, Luigi and I. The main door was unlocked; Peach had already arrived. We went in, going up the balcony and into a wooden door with a star painted on it. There was a large staircase, spiral in shape, which we ran up. Entering a door at the end, we ended up in a round hall with pictures hung all around it. After going halfway around the place, we saw another stairway. We quickly chased up it.  
  
About a third up the stairs I saw a dark figure. The castle was completely unlighted, so I couldn't make out who or what was there. Then I saw it step. As it moved closer, I could see its size: about twelve feet in height. It made a metallic engine sound when it walked down. Soon, after coming within a four foot range of me, I could see (Or so I think) who it was.  
  
"Bowser…?!" I whispered aloud. "What have you done to Peach?!" I exclaimed, knowing he definitely had kidnapped her.  
  
"Yeah!" Luigi agreed, "where's the princess, you slime?!"  
  
Bowser stood still a brief moment, then spoke up, in a dull, vibrating tone, "Peach is not here. Access to her whereabouts denied." Then he observed us motionlessly for a second. "You are Mario. You are Luigi. You are Mario and Luigi. You are THE Mario and Luigi. You must be terminated." Man, Bowser seriously had a vocal problem. I also noticed he looked different… his horns were deranged, his hand had three foot-long spikes in them (Maybe that was just an enhancement weapon he wore over his wrist, but I'm don't know), and his scales were porous, more even so than before.  
  
"Give us Peach!" Luigi suddenly yelled before I could swear at Bowser.  
  
"Access to her whereabouts denied," Bowser said again. His eyes gleamed yellow, even though that wasn't his eye color.  
  
"That's IT!" I exclaimed, "that was the last straw, you vermin! Prepare to die!" I instantly held my hands above my head flatly, connecting them at the wrist. A small orb of fire started forming, and it grew quickly, soon becoming two feet in diameter. I hurled it at Bowser, making a direct hit on his head.  
  
After the smoke cleared, I was astonished. There was Bowser, standing perfectly unharmed. He seemed infallible, the way he was standing, and the fact that he was unmoved, by even an inch, was overwhelming.  
  
Luigi repeated my process. He saw no reason not to attack; Bowser was standing absolutely still, perpetually motionless, and if this didn't kill him he was apt to be already dead, considering his lack of any movement. Same repercussion: Bowser was untouched.  
  
I didn't know what he had done to Peach; for all I care, she could be being tickled to death. But now I was a little concerned about myself. I stepped back a tiny bit, hoping Bowser wouldn't detect my movements, but I was wrong. Instantly he was wrestling Luigi and I, trying to keep us down, and it was working. I couldn't lift even a finger due to the weight. All of a sudden something hard as metal conked me on the head and I went black.  
  
  
  
I regained my senses abruptly. My eyes wouldn't open for a minute, so all I could tell was that it was hot. And bright, because although I couldn't see temporarily, the light protruded through my eyelids.  
  
My eyes shot open. The heat and brightness was because I was outside, more specifically outside on the roof of the castle, more specifically outside on the roof of the castle, with my collar clasped in Bowser's left hand. Luigi was in the opposite hand also hanging by the back of his shirt, kicking rampantly with no success whatsoever. I was inclined to do so as well, though seeing it was futile, and with the same outcome: nothing. Eventually I was sweating I had wasted so much energy, and Bowser hadn't even had his arm shuddered.  
  
Abruptly he pulled both of us over his head and heaved forward mightily. It sent us high up in the sky, screaming like heck (At this point in time I really didn't care about admitting I'm a wuss when it comes to heights, right now I was interested in the undeniable fact that that ground and I were coming at each other at a good, decent ninety mph), until of course we hit the hard earth with a terra-shifting "CRRRAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHHH!"  
  
I stood up with Luigi seconds later, recovering from the hit easily. We had landed over a hundred yards from the façade of the castle. As soon as I regained my full sense I remembered how Bowser had thrown us, and immediately ran to the main door. It was locked.  
  
I pushed as hard as I could against the side of the door, but it was locked solid. Eventually, after giving up, I said to Luigi, "It's no use. We don't have enough power to get in, and Bowser has probably sealed all the windows and legitimate entrances! Do you have any ideas?"  
  
Luigi and I pondered for a moment. Suddenly Luigi's face brightened, and he said, "I know! Remember when we visited Peach in Marrymore?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well, when we came, she said she lost a key in the church! I don't recall her ever finding it, so it must be there! All the keys for the doors of the castle are the same, so she only carries around one type of key, which must have been the one she misplaced!"  
  
I thought over the material that he just presented, then smiled with glee as I realized it was a perfect plan. "That's genius, Luigi! C'mon, let's leave right now!"  
  
"Wait," he ordered, "shouldn't we at least try to find an alternate solution that would save time?"  
  
"Nah, we don't have the time. Now let's go!" Luigi shrugged, but de- continued his attempt at dissuasion and followed me as I ran out Peach's castle range. Of course, it wouldn't be easy getting to Marrymore, but it was doable.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Bowser~  
  
  
  
  
  
Everything was dark. I couldn't remember exactly what had just happened; my brain was hurt too much. My ears were messed up and the sounds around me were muffled or mixed together. My eyelids were literally glued together, and a lack of energy prevented me from sitting up. I couldn't feel half my body. When Techna had attacked, I was injured badly enough, but since I collided with the ground at tremendous speed I hurt even worse. A LOT worse. I was next to death, If not already there or falling towards it.  
  
After a while of thinking and trying to move and reactivate my body, I gathered at last enough energy to open my eyes. I was numb all over so I couldn't tell whether or not I had landed on something sharp or some freakish arthropod was stinging me to death, but I saw that I was in a forest. Either the former or the latter of the two possible pains were indeed liable to happen in a forest. But that wasn't my biggest worry. My biggest was if I could gather enough might to stand up before I fell subconscious again and died of exhaustion.  
  
I did. I finally harnessed power to at the least pull up my right arm, the one with the fewest wounds. I pushed up from the ground on it as hard as conceivable until I finally stood up on both legs again. It felt good.  
  
Technically, it didn't feel good; the previous comment was an expression. Truthfully, I felt like I was burning in hell. The numbness had worn off, so all the cuts and scars (To be) and wounds and slashed limbs hurt like lava searing at skin.  
  
But I was all right. Broken ribs, a few limbs broken, but my brain could figure and I could think, plus I wasn't bleeding to death (Note: 'to death'. Doesn't necessarily mean he wasn't bleeding).  
  
I moved painfully to the edge of the woods. I could see houses, many of them, so I'd reason to suspect I had landed near a municipality. I walked slowly, plus that wasted energy, so I crawled there instead. It was actually faster.  
  
At the end of the forest, I thought that maybe I could manage another few steps. I came to full size and stepped out of the forest's end, seeing a church with a few houses around, perhaps a village? No, it was bigger than that. Probably a town. My math was shabby, but considering the rocket power in miniature boosters attached to one large four feet diameter rocket, I would estimate landing hundreds of miles out of central Mushroom Kingdom. That would mean I was in a forest, and the only forest this far away from central Mushroom Kingdom was…  
  
I glanced quickly around. No doubt. It was Marrymore.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Back to 3rd Person~  
  
  
  
  
  
Smithy peered from a keep high above the surface of the ground. Just as he and Terra were in a conversational, Techna arrived. "Did you get them?" Smithy asked as they came.  
  
"Mission completed," Techna replied.  
  
"Well done. The remote was not even needed this time; the auto-will was excellent, don't you think so, Terra?" Smithy asked with a fat grin  
  
"Yes it was," the little metal koopa answered. "But I have just calculated some unfortunate news. If my calculations are correct, Bowser lies somewhere in a forest about a hundred miles from here. The rockets went slower than expected, and not enough momentum was built. Bowser is alive still."  
  
Smithy's fat grin faded a bit. "What do you mean, Terra?"  
  
"Bowser lies somewhere within the proximity of Marrymore, more or less."  
  
"Any suggestions?"  
  
"My advice is to deploy Techna at him. Techna has proven to be a match for Bowser, and he has jet boosters injected into the hind leg cavities. He can easily hover 528,000 feet to Bowser and defeat him."  
  
Smithy thought a moment. Then he said abruptly, "Techna!"  
  
The robot swerved its head around.  
  
"Go to Marrymore and annihilate Bowser! Come back with his head; I want to be sure he's dead."  
  
The steel hulk turned back around, facing the front of Bowser's fortress. Suddenly his legs popped into his shell. Before he toppled to the ground due to no balance, small rockets appeared out the two leg holes and started up. The boosting flames kicked against the ground, and Techna began aerially moving to his target in Marrymore. 


	3. Journey to Marrymore

Mario and Luigi set off from the main part of Mushroom Kingdom. They planned to stop by Tadpole Pond first, to seek information from Frogfucious, the wisest of frogs and perhaps the wisest of all. Mario remembered how he had assisted him and Mallow several times before on their quest to find the seven stars, which had been scattered across the world. Now the Star Road was rebuilt, and wishes were accessible.  
  
After then, the two brothers would use the underground/water pipeline to reach Yoshi Island, where they would find their trusting pal Yoshi and ask for his help. Of course, there was little need to ask, for Yoshi was always happy to help the Mario Bros., especially when it meant dealing with Bowser.  
  
Mario and Luigi knew they couldn't combat Bowser alone. Oddly enough, he was multiple times mightier than any time before. A formidable foe, at the least. That was why they needed advice from Frogfucious and Yoshi as a fighting partner.  
  
After passing through a sewer filled with grotesque creatures of all sorts, the Mario Bros. came to a River Rapids (I forget what the name of that big waterfall was) and then Tadpole Pond. It was dusk, and it was getting darker by the minute. Mario and Luigi entered quietly, hoping some of the tadpoles were not already asleep.  
  
"Who is Frogfucious?" Luigi asked Mario. His red brother turned around.  
  
"For the last time, he is a wise frog here! He gave me advice and the location of a couple stars back when Smithy had taken over!" Only, Smithy had taken over, and the two Brothers didn't realize it.  
  
"Oh, okay," Luigi said. The two kept close, because by now it was dark and they couldn't see well, meaning they might accidentally slip into the cold pond waters.  
  
Finally Luigi spotted light glittering off the water, and both him and Mario halted. Mario bent down and softly whispered to the surface of the water, "Hello? Is anybody in there?"  
  
After a second of waiting, the water rippled a bit and out from it appeared a tadpole. "Yeah? What is it?" he asked, annoyed for being awakened at such an hour.  
  
"I need to speak with Frogfucious," Mario said.  
  
"We can't just let ANY foreigner come into our wise sage's island. Go away; some of us are trying to get some sleep."  
  
"Do recognize the name 'Mario' by any chance?" Mario asked matter-of- factly.  
  
The tadpole's eyes widened. "YOU'RE Mario?! Why, I remember last time when you came! Our great wise sage Frogfucious considered you a most honorable warrior! Sure you can come!"  
  
Before Mario could thank the tadpole, it turned around and whistled. Eight others sprouted from the water and instantly formatted into a straight line. The original came and positioned in the front of the line. Mario and Luigi gently stepped on each one's head and made it to a small isle.  
  
On the isle were several weird objects. There was a painting of a frog with a scholar's cap on with a signature at the bottom of the picture saying, "Frogfucious graduates from Amphibian University." Next to it was several framed sayings and mottoes; one that caught Luigi's eye said "The wise shall inherit the earth" and another said, "Wisdom shall prevail over brutality."  
  
Mario saw Frogfucious at the opposite end of the island, meditating on the ground. "Frogfucious!" Mario called out, "hey, Frogfucious!"  
  
The wise frog turned around. "Ahhh… Mario, I was expecting you."  
  
"How did you know that Mario was coming?" Luigi inquired, confused with the sage.  
  
"I was expecting you too, Luigi. I see you have come to me in trouble.  
  
"Yes," Mario started, "see, while going to-  
  
"No, you don't need to tell me," Frogfucious interrupted, "I know what is wrong. I can see what is going on outside of this pond. Peach has been captured."  
  
"Yes, and by Bowser. We are locked out of her castle, and we were on our way to Marrymore to find a key to get inside the castle again."  
  
"What you said is incorrect in one way, young warrior," Frogfucious said wisely, "but I cannot tell you how it is wrong. You will find trouble in Marrymore, and even before it, but you must be strong and overcome your enemy, whom you have not yet really known."  
  
Mario and Luigi both looked at him with puzzled expressions. "What do you mean, 'we are incorrect in one way'? We both saw it happen! Bowser grabbed Peach and threw us out of the top of his castle! And we're definitely going to Marrymore! It's in black and white!"  
  
"It is not in black and white. There are many things you overlooked. It is for me to know what your flaw is, but I cannot tell. Go on with your quest."  
  
After thinking for several minutes of thinking, the Mario Bros. left the isle with a hardy "Thank you for your help" given to Frogfucious. They exited the pond warily because at night many creatures stalked and hunted. Mario and Luigi continued on, following a dirt path that went to the pipe network.  
  
"What did Frogfucious mean?" Luigi asked Mario now that they were traveling along the trail. "I SAW with my own two eyes Bowser deliberately attack us. I gleaned, after the unlocked doors and dark castle and mysterious silence, that Bowser had taken Peach, even though we didn't see it happen exactly."  
  
"I'm equally confused," Mario agreed, "but nevertheless we should heed his words. Now, we have to travel through the underground pipelines. It will be a little difficult, but I've done it before so we can make it. Since I've done it before I'll be navigator; you just watch out for anything weird, okay?"  
  
Luigi gave a sour look. "Fine, but next time I'M leading."  
  
"Sure, now let's go."  
  
The two walked steadily along the road until the came to a fork in it. Mario pointed out that the duo should move left. Sure enough, after walking half a mile on it the came to a pipe's end sticking five feet out the dirt. "Ready?" Mario said. Luigi nodded. "Then let's go!"  
  
Then the two leapt into the air and fell directly in the hole in the middle of the pipe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Luigi~  
  
  
  
I glided with my brother down the tube, yelling in happiness and anxiety fear simultaneously. It was like a slide, except that when you came to the end there was nothing to cushion your landing except for bricks and stones. As I thought, when we came out the pipe we landed hard on the stone floor, bruising but not daunting us. It was dark, very dark at that. But with two of us we could make our way.  
  
We found light occasionally when crossing paths with these tiny flames with four limbs and no head. Either they were pyromaniacs that had lit themselves on fire or were naturally that way. I decided to stick with the latter. Oh well, it doesn't matter; they lit our way, right? Yeah.  
  
After a while there became a shortage of the fire things and we had to feel around to get anywhere safely. There were a bunch of small pipes lining our way down the hall, some of which had holes on their sides. Due to the darkness neither of us wanted to go any further without knowing for sure where our next step took us, so after seeing alternate openings, we accepted and went through.  
  
Because the pipes were small the darkness was compact and therefore darker than ever. Fortunately we didn't run into anything plugging our way while we excruciatingly crawled along the tube, and my brother and I came to the end of it in a relatively short time.  
  
The other end of the pipe led to a square room with sewage water filling up the bottom. There was a pipe head sticking out on each side of the room, including the pipe we were in. The two pipes closest to me had water pouring out into the tub of it at the room's base, but the one parallel to me had none coming out like the one we were in. So we chose quickly to go in it, although we had to swim the sewage wastewater.  
  
After going the mentioned pipe we arrived it a hall lined with torches on either side. Naturally I walked down, though the hall seemed endless. It was surely leading us both past Yoshi's Island by now. Finally we saw the light at the end of the path, LITERALLY. It was a door. But it seemed to be expecting us, anticipation our imminent entrance. It was right there in the center, so it must have been the end of the pipelines or the beginning; either way was out. I opened it while Mario just stared at it, until of course I opened the door, then he snapped out of his fancy.  
  
After going in, we came in a small room with a pipe sticking out of the ceiling. Mario and I jumped up and were sucked into, and after being pulled by an unseen force we came to the pipe's top, which was on a fairly large island surrounded by transparent water.  
  
We hopped from atop the pipe. It was serene a day, with few clouds that I could spot. I turned around while my brother continued looking around, marveling at the isle. Maybe he'd not visualized it like this; or else he was just wondering if it was any different. I remembered that he'd been here before, blocking out the former possibility. As I turned around, I saw a sign lying on the ground as if it were broken. There was a snapped stake in the ground, cut just like the sign on the ground's bottom, so it was indeed broken. On it read, "Yoshi's Island."  
  
  
  
  
  
~Mario~  
  
  
  
"Look at this!" Luigi suddenly shouted. I turned, having been fancying what it would be like to meet the yoshis again promptly, then tell them the world was at bad stake with Bowser's newfound power and the capturing of Peach and then requesting for Yoshi's assistance. It wouldn't go well with a bunch of pacifists. After I'd wheeled around, I saw Luigi looking and pointing down at a sign. It read, "Yoshi's Island," but was also broken off its stable placement.  
  
"Yeah, what the big deal?" I said, "it's just a sign. This IS Yoshi's Island, y'know."  
  
"Where are all the yoshis then?"  
  
"Further on," I answered, "they like to hide their villages deeper in the island so they won't be susceptible to enemies or weather. Speaking of such villages, we best be moving along. We aren't making good time conversing about useless topics, and we need to get back to Peach soon as possible." Luigi shrugged and sighed, then we raced onward for the yoshis.  
  
The island was coated with thorns and brambles, and only thicker they became as we advanced to our destination. There were however, berries scattered all 'round on the thorns, so occasionally my brother and I had a quick snack. After an hour of treading down thicket, I fell upon an area with logged trees. As we came deeper and deeper into the island's core, less and less trees remained until I came to something that caught my eye suspiciously. "What's that?" Luigi asked.  
  
Not wanted to admit to my own younger brother that I didn't know, I replied snappily, "It's a... a… log pile! Yeah, that's what it is."  
  
He gave me a puzzled look. "Really?"  
  
I gave a harsh sigh. "Look, I don't know, okay?"  
  
"Alright, then let's investigate." We approached, and as I came closer, it became evident that the 'pile of wood' was actually a leveled house. "What happened here?" Luigi asked himself aloud.  
  
"Let's find out." I removed one of the boards with my foot, accidentally revealing a yoshi corpse. It had a chunk of its body removed on its left flank, the side facing us, and its ribs were showing. Its face held a terrified expression, like it'd  
  
"What a gruesome sight," Luigi said part-penitently, "Perhaps a storm…?"  
  
"No, that would only account for the destroyed house. No storm could have done this type of damage to a yoshi. This guy's side was bit off; the aptitude of the wound being caused from a predatory, loathsome, monstrous fiend is high. Very high."  
  
Luigi gave a scared look, typical from my brother after that "King Boo" incident, or whatever he called it. He frightened easier when in dark places. "It could be Bowser, though he would have nothing to gain from this evil act," I mentally considered. To check for the time of the murder, I softly placed my index finger along the blood trail outlining the hole in its body. Then I rubbed it along the trail of blood, afterwards picking my finger up from the yoshi and smearing the blood between my thumb and finger. "It's fresh," I said solemnly to Luigi without turning around at him. He was likely petrified with trepidation. Not wishing to listen to any suspected griping, I swiftly ordered, "Let's move on; since the blood's fresh so is the killer and close."  
  
It only took a short run to reach the village. It was somewhat how I would have imagined it would look like after being sabotaged: half destroyed, homes in flames, few survivors apparent. I glanced at my surroundings to see if I missed any. There were weeping yoshi mothers at the foot of dead yoshis, bodies scattered everywhere around. The closer I walked to the inhabitants to observe them to try to decipher what had happened the more the clouds regrouped and became larger a cluster. Figuring consulting a mournful yoshi might affront him, I asked a nearby olive-colored yoshi who looked as if he was unaffected by this sudden death on the island.  
  
"What has gone on here?" I asked as I approached. Luigi followed, having curiosity in him too.  
  
"Weren't you here?" the thing said callously.  
  
"Well, yeah," I replied, "Why aren't you sad like every other individual on this island?"  
  
"I come from another island and arrived here only recently," the yoshi stated. "Where I come from yoshis such as these are not allowed to cry. While here some call me callous and soulless, on my island I am called 'typical'."  
  
"Oh? And where do YOU come from?" I said with abrupt confidence.  
  
"Yoshi Battle Island," he answered matter-of-factly, "where the weak are made strong and the strong invincible."  
  
"Enough about you," Luigi interrupted, "how about explaining what happened here. It was some sort of massacre!"  
  
"Well," he started, "I didn't see much 'cause I was on the other side of the island, but as I heard screams, I saw these yoshis attacking each other. But as I came in full sight of the assault, I realized these yoshis were METAL, mechanical. They, the mechanical yoshies, were snares, obviously, catching the yoshis off-guard, then terminating them. They had giant teeth and horns that could rip holes in yoshis. I was there in time and destroyed many of them with my bare hands."  
  
"Your ego's showing…" I thought.  
  
"Do you know where Yoshi is?" Luigi cut in. "The sole reason we are here is because we need his help in defeating a foe. I mean, just in case you've ever come across his name or anythi—  
  
"Yoshi? I remember him. I switched places with him after a requested duel. He was no match for myself, but considering his potential, I allowed him a training permit at Yoshi Battle Island. He isn't here, basically. I'm glad he wasn't here, too, 'cause his house is gone now."  
  
"Well—Hey! Wait a minute! You mentioned you beat Yoshi, right?"  
  
"Uh… huh…" answered the yoshi, understanding narrowly.  
  
"Well, we needed Yoshi for a warrior, but if you're tougher, then that's all the better! We just need you to help us a bit, okay?"  
  
The yoshi stared at me in disbelief. "What on earth would motivate me to help you two humans out?!"  
  
"Well," I began, "there is action involved…"  
  
His ears perked up like a dog. "Did you say 'action'?"  
  
"Uh huh. You'll face your toughest opponent ever in only a matter of days!"  
  
Then the yoshi eyed us both incredulously. "I may be gullible a little, but I'm not stupid. I've faced rivals who would boggle your minds, and even tear up you yourselves."  
  
Both Luigi and I sighed. "Look," Luigi suddenly said like he was annoyed, amidst all his silence, "I will give you all the money in my pockets currently, which happens to be two grand, by the way, if the opponent we speak of is not formidable. Deal?"  
  
He stared at Luigi harshly for a second, to see if he suddenly cracked up laughing at the stern face, which, if it were a trick, would give away his trick instantly. But Luigi did not even grin, instead he remained sober throughout the odd examination, and eventually, the yoshi extended his hand and shook with Luigi, saying, "Deal." I smiled.  
  
"Alright! Great!" I exclaimed, then turned around. "now let's go, we have much to do in little time." Before I even took a step, I turned around back at the yoshi. "Sorry to interrupt, but I never got your name."  
  
"I go by the name 'Zoshi'," he replied, acting with honor-like pride, "What are yours?"  
  
"I'm Mario," I responded, "and this is my brother, Luigi."  
  
We bowed, as if instinct from having done it continuously in Peach's court when entering. Instead of snickering, Zoshi raised an eyebrow. "Come on, I thought you said we had no time to waste, and two grand is a lot to bet so I expect a worthy enemy."  
  
"Oh, you'll get one, that's for sure," I thought as the three of us exited the island and went out through the pipe network again.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was only a short way to Marrymore now. After Moleville, I recalled a shortcut that led us right through the fields and rocky hills that Booster's Tower and Way bordered. Afterwards, we arrived back to the end of the trail that we had used to stop at both of those places then Marrymore. Now Luigi and I were sweating madly, but Zoshi acted as if he was adapted to or bred in the heat.  
  
We came to a placid forest. Passing through it was a short act and soon we saw neighborhoods of houses. Then there was the church, the church that Booster had almost married Peach in. It was the same old place, with the casual cordial townsfolk.  
  
Then I caught a glimpse of something I didn't think I really saw at first. I looked deeper into the object that had caught my eye, and, as if fate would have it, there was Bowser.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Smithy~  
  
  
  
I peered over the side of the turret. Yes, everything was going according to plan. Bowser's fortress was supplying a sufficient base AND factory altogether. My 'metal yoshis' deployed recently were sure to have killed of that pitiful race, as I knew that was where that fool Mario would seek help. He probably thought Techna was Bowser and that HE captured Peach! Heh! What a fool!  
  
Techna was steadily making his way to Marrymore, where my assistant Terra said he had landed and, unfortunately, survived somehow. In any manner, he was in a weakened state, so it was no sweat for Techna to permanently put an end to him. Yeeeeeeeeeessss… All was going perfect… 


	4. Encounter with two: The same but differe...

~Mario~  
  
  
  
It definitely was Bowser. He'd caught a glimpse of myself as we came to Marrymore too, maybe even before we did. He looked different from the encounter in Peach's palace, but I could tell he was the same, even with a less metallic look. His horns weren't like drills like when I fought him in the castle, and his lower arm was smaller than his upper one, contrary to before. I still knew that it was he, like stated so many times before. I also knew that I would defeat him here, and if not I, Zoshi would. He had talked and gloated so many times before, perhaps he could live up to his bragging. And if all else failed, Luigi could help a little, too. Any way you looked at it, Bowser was going down.  
  
"Bowser!" I shouted at him. He began to walk forward as if he'd just seen me. The colossus stopped several meters away.  
  
"What do you want?" he replied coldly, "I wasn't expecting you. I have to get going, now."  
  
"Give us back Peach!" Luigi yelled, "or prepare for combat!"  
  
Bowser looked at us both oddly. "What are you talking about?" he said, "I haven't seen Peach in months."  
  
"Liar! I saw you take her! You were in her castle right when she disappeared, face the facts!"  
  
Bowser raised an eyebrow like he REALLY didn't know what I was talking about. "I don't know what happened to Peach, okay? Now if you don't move along and out of my sight, things will get violent."  
  
Just then, as if from an overdose of freakish adrenaline, I leapt in the air in a split-second and pulled my fist back, yelling, "Take this, kidnapper!" I brought my fist down at Bowser, but before it collided with his skull he grabbed it with one hand. After swinging me around wildly, he released me from his grasp, sending me flying into the sky, my fall having been broken after smashing into a gargantuan tree trunk. I slid down the trunk's side to the grass painfully. Luigi jumped at Bowser after my attempt, this time trying to kick him, but the repercussion was the same; Luigi was sent flying through the air, landing unfortunately on hard road pavement. After both of our defeats, Zoshi stepped forward, talking to Bowser far away from my position, so I could only dimly hear.  
  
"So," Zoshi said from afar, "those two you beat only seconds ago informed me that I would be facing a formidable foe. You put up a fairly good fight, I'll grant that, so maybe you're this 'formidable foe' I was informed of, but I don't think you're a match for ME."  
  
Man, Zoshi really knew how to ask for a bruisin'. Bowser gritted his teeth, clenching them deep into his gums, saying, "Look, those two twerps must think I did something wrong, probably why you're here. But I didn't do anything, so if you're here to help them, be gone already."  
  
"I only came for a good fight. If you're innocent, you're innocent, but that changes nothing to me. I fight because it is my passion, so either way, we are going to fight."  
  
"Fine," Bowser answered. He positioned himself in his personal fighting stance, and Zoshi followed.  
  
Before Bowser made a move, Zoshi opened his mouth and shot out a huge, half-foot thick tongue that clashed into Bowser's gut. He staggered a little. "You're stronger than Mario and Luigi," Bowser muttered.  
  
Zoshi, having somehow heard the comment, responded, "Yeah, that's why I'm here. Battles are for fighting, not talking, so be quiet so we can continue!"  
  
This time Bowser made his move. He shot a flurry of flames out of his mouth accurately at Zoshi. Zoshi jumped out of the flames' way in time to be burned nominally only. "Is that the best you can do?" thought Zoshi.  
  
Both warriors lunged at each other. I was just now replenishing my strength, band I stood up and walked closer to the battlegrounds to get a better view. The two landed next to each other, and started punching and kicking rapidly. Zoshi landed a kick first, being quicker by natural size, but it had no effect to the giant koopa king. Bowser extended his massive claws and swiped across Zoshi's face after the attack. It injured him badly, obviously, but he didn't show any signs of pain.  
  
They then stopped using physical attacks, seeing as it gained no advantage. Bowser lifted his hand into the air, yelling, "Shell Shower!" Instantly hundreds of pure-energy shells dropped from the sky like bombs. Zoshi shot his tongue in the air to swallow the ones coming straight down at him, but it took too much time to swallow and eventually he was overwhelmed and struck by many. They exploded in a burst of energy when coming in contact with him, magnifying them pain. The shells weren't in a physical form, so it didn't hurt when Zoshi collided with them, just the explosion. "Perhaps you overestimated yourself, little yoshi," Bowser taunted. Zoshi stood up enraged personally, mortified by the 'little' part, obviously taken as an insult.  
  
"If that was the best you can do, this little match is about to take a turn," Zoshi stated boldly. In a swift moment his mouth started to expand, his cheeks becoming wider and wider. Suddenly, after his mouth was completely full of whatever was in it, he opened his mouth and out shot an olive-colored energy ball. It sped at Bowser, who made no motions as to try and dodge it. And he didn't; the koopa king remained in his position, but cupped his hands near his chest after a few still moments. The olive energy ball flew directly into his hands, where Bowser struggled to keep it in his grasp. Finally, the ball stopped in his palm.  
  
Zoshi was in a state of shock, a state I couldn't picture him in until now. Bowser had caught his attack. Before the olive yoshi could react to what had happened, Bowser heaved it back at Zoshi, with greater velocity than the ball had made the original throwing. It exploded upon impact with Zoshi.  
  
But the yoshi was not down for good, at all, in fact. He looked around and thought fiercely, probably running out or he'd already run out of techniques. If I had the gall to offer him a suggestion in front of Bowser I would have told him to throw an egg, any yoshi's specialty. But maybe a battle yoshi like him was different from regular yoshis in more ways than I was aware of. Either way, he did not move or throw an egg.  
  
"Ready to give up?" Bowser said semi-mercifully. Zoshi shook his head, angry with himself for almost losing to Bowser. On the way here, particularly while passing Booster's Tower, I had told Zoshi about koopas. I never mentioned Bowser, because if Zoshi had already defeated the monster once, he wasn't likely to think he was a worthy opponent and would not help us. As it turned out, Zoshi had known about koopas (Except for Bowser) all his life, coincidentally enough it was the reason he became a trainee on Yoshi Battle Island, to fight off attacking koopas. When he was younger was when the koopas had wars with yoshis because the koopas thought that if the yoshis combined their powers they might've overcome the koopas.  
  
After thorough consideration for several minutes, Zoshi shot an olive flame out his mouth. It darted at Bowser with strikingly high speed and the monstrous koopa could only jump in time to not burn himself. I must admit, I had never seen Bowser jump that well, or jump at all, for that matter.  
  
Bowser replied to the fireball with one of his own, purple in color. It was faster and stronger, the perfect mixture, because it easily struck Zoshi with its speed and the power was enough to get him to his knees.  
  
In one last attempt to beat Bowser, before Zoshi fell, he shouted, "Earth Shatter!" Within moments of the summoning, the ground began to crack, then the fissures started shaking, making the earth's plates shudder uncontrollably. Bowser was shaken up as an aftermath, but undaunted. Ultimately, Zoshi fell to the ground, unable to stand, and Bowser was victorious. But, for some weird, twisted reason, he wasn't praising himself.  
  
"Quite a fighter," Bowser commented, breathing uneasily. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have my fortress to reclaim."  
  
Before he started walking again, I confronted him. "If I have to MAKE you surrender Peach, then that's how it's gonna be! Just you and me, Bowser!"  
  
"How could I possibly have captured Peach?! I've been here for over a day!"  
  
"Yeah, right! Luigi and I both saw you attack us in Peach's castle! The only reason you'd attack us is if you had Peach!"  
  
"Don't be absurd. At nighttime on the day before yesterday Techna assaulted me in MY castle and then I was rocketed to here, in Marrymore, by Smithy!"  
  
"Yeah righ—Wait a minute… Did you say 'Smithy'? And Techna? Who's Techna?"  
  
"He's a mechanical clone of me. He was probably the one who attacked you, fool! He looks similar to myself, except for cannons in his mouth that spit fire and spike claws of the backside of his hand!"  
  
I thought over Bowser's evidence. I was skeptical to believe him, considering his fallacious reputation, but he was right in all aspects. When "Bowser" attacked us, he DID have flame-throwers in his mouth and spike on the back of his hand, exactly how Bowser described 'Techna'. Though slightly incredulous, I accepted what Bowser said about his innocence. Bowser spoke of a bit more, just when Zoshi and Luigi joined me again in a group, both apparently revived. Bowser said that he was shot from a balcony on his fortress into Marrymore (Or did he previously mention that? I don't remember) after being attacked by Techna in his own throne room and knocked out by him. He told how Smithy had returned from hell and vowed revenge. I was in shock, the thought of that monster's revival was horrifying After Bowser finished explaining, I told him how 'Techna' had thrown us off the top of Peach's castle after fighting us on a diagonal stairway. Zoshi cut in as I finished telling my story and suggested that maybe the 'mechanical yoshis' that killed off the lot of regular ones were from Smithy. He did specialize in synthetic power, of course. Bowser inquired about all this yoshi talk, and I told him how we'd found Zoshi and he had come along for a good fight, and how Zoshi has told us of the mechanical yoshi that ambushed the inhabitants of Yoshi's Island. Bowser agreed that it was probably Smithy who was causing all this mayhem.  
  
"If he's planning revenge, we best be on our way to stop him," Luigi said, "Bowser, do you want to help us?"  
  
"Of course! The dirty monster took my fortress, remember?"  
  
"Okay," I said, accepting Bowser as a teammate for the time being. "Zoshi, since your 'formidable opponent' match is over, you can go home if you wish."  
  
"No, even a warrior like myself has a sense of justice. Plus, I'm sure there will be plenty of action!" he replied heartily.  
  
"Great! Oh, and Bowser, just out of curiosity, how on earth could you survive a jumbo rocket that took you a hundred miles then dropped you to the ground?!"  
  
"I had a few broken bones and uncountable injuries, but I found this in the woods of Marrymore." Bowser outstretched his hand, revealing a glittering multicolored star. It revived me completely, and, as some know and some do not, when a koopa is revitalized from near-death, he becomes more powerful than ever. It's too bad it's a one-time use thing, or I would give you three some of its powers."  
  
"No thanks either way," Zoshi said, "it's yoshis' honor to keep only earned strength."  
  
"I would have taken it if it were usable once more," Luigi explained.  
  
Same here," I agreed. "So, now that we know all four of us are going together, why don't we head along, shall we? Let's go the way we came."  
  
"No way!" Bowser argued. "Those forests back to her castle going east are impossible to move through! The trees are literally glued together it's so tight! This time we're going west; besides, after a ways, we stop by the puffball's palace—  
  
"Mallow," I corrected.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Mallow's palace, and he has that cloud bus that we can use to fly there!"  
  
"Whatever's congenial," I said, sighing and rolling my eyes back.  
  
Zoshi, after being silent for a brief time, yelled, "Hey, are we going to go, or are you two going to babble on monotonously? Let's move; I haven't fought anyone in an hour!"  
  
Suddenly I stopped. "Wait a minute," I started, "we never found the key to Peach's castle!"  
  
"You mean this?" Bowser asked, pulling out a hand from behind his back. "I found it in the church halls. Apparently someone dropped it."  
  
"Thanks, for a minute there I was about to forget. Now let's move out!"  
  
And so, after a minute of mentally searching to see where to go, we head on our way, toward Peach's castle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Bowser~  
  
  
  
It was a short walk in Marrymore before reaching the woods. It was peaceful, a typical day in this serene village. The forest trees stood firm and still, unaltered by the wind. Mario kept saying how happy he was that we were on our way to PEACH'S rescue. Personally, I didn't give a darn about Peach, as long as my fortress was in my full possession again and Smithy and Techna were out of the picture, I was content. But if I didn't help them save that pitiful princess, they wouldn't help me restore my fortress. Dang it, I almost wish Mario wouldn't have recalled the key.  
  
Before we entered the forest, I heard a humming, steamy sound behind me. Mario, the olive yoshi (Was 'Zoshi' his name?), Luigi, and I wheeled around to set sight on Techna. As if by instinct or a sudden urge to fight solo I said, "You three stay right here. I have personal matters to discuss with Techna, and it's going to involve a lot of fire. Keep out of the fray."  
  
"Terminate Bowser," Techna said in his dull mechanical vibrating tone. "Terminate Mario, Luigi. Terminate--- unidentified target. Terminate four. Terminate Bowser is priority. Assess facial missiles."  
  
"Oh no you don't!" I yelled with a heap of courage, bearing my claws and lunging at Techna. He opened his mouth, but instead of two flame-thrower cannons appearing, two missile-holding stands on the bottom of the mouth with missiles standing on them appeared. The two missiles' ends ignited, and they shot off at me. Fortunately I was cold-blooded and it was heat- seeking, so it aimed for Mario and Luigi, who ducked before it struck them, watching the two missiles detonate in the forest. I myself did not look back to I wouldn't miss Techna if he tried to dodge me. Luckily I managed to land a slash in his face before he could recollect himself. It merely moved his head an inch, and he attacked back with his own claws, which cut deep into my right arm.  
  
Nevertheless, I kept standing, and aimed a special magic attack at Techna, generated by saying, "Wild Blast!" Suddenly explosion from no known source appeared everywhere around Techna, eventually subsiding after leaving much smoke. He was hit, but again undaunted.  
  
Techna opened his mouth again, this time revealing one large cannon. All of a sudden a beam of energy shot out of its hole, hitting me directly in my chest. I slumped to the ground after the blast disappeared, clutching myself over the attacked spot.  
  
Then something soft hit my nape. I swerved around to see Mario's arm outstretched and a green mushroom behind me. Realizing what it was in seconds, I gulped the mushroom down and felt revitalized immediately.  
  
I turned back around at Techna; oddly enough he wasn't there. Then something hard hit my head. Mario hadn't thrown it because he couldn't have lifted something that heavy and whatever hit me was not there. Suddenly something sharp scraped me, and then I heard mechanical beeps from an unseen source. My only guess was that Techna had turned his body invisible. Another punch was landed on me, and I decided I had to find a way to see him.  
  
Quickly I yelled, "Wild Blast!" like before. The attack knew, in some mind-reading odd way, where whom you desired to strike was. A little to my left I saw explosions occur, where I aimed a flurry of flames. Knowing that his invisibility powers were useless, Techna retreated from his invisibility state.  
  
But the battle was far from over. Techna seemed infallible, possessing all my unique strengths and more. He could combat anything I could throw at him, he could hover, and he was even bigger than I was.  
  
Then, in less time than a blink takes, I was kicked in the gut. I was unable to detect the blow before it came, so I assumed he went invisible again. But I was disproved when I saw him again, moving around at close to supersonic speed. He stopped inches before me, raising his hand and punching into me with those three super deadly spikes. I crippled to the ground, alive only because it was not a head injury.  
  
Techna jumped up in the air and body slammed me moments later. He was VERY heavy, weighing of twice as much as I did. I had just managed to get up on my hands and feet, but the force made me fall to the dirt again. I knew there was no chance of beating him.  
  
  
  
  
  
~3rd Person~  
  
  
  
Mario, Luigi, and Zoshi watched from a distance in horror as Techna tore out against Bowser. He unleashed barrages of brutal punches, kicks, head- butts, and knee thrusts. Finally, Zoshi decided to take action. "I've had enough," Zoshi started, "this machine disgraces fair play!" Then Zoshi, in a brave manner, put his head straight out like a battering ram. He began running, then within moments impacted Techna. He staggered, but did not fall. Techna, now partially damaged, shot flames out of his twin cannons (In his mouth) at Zoshi, scorching him enough to knock him down. "Never… before… have I been… defeated so easily…!" were the olive yoshi's last words before blacking out.  
  
Enraged, Mario and Luigi pitched in to help. They powered up giant fireballs and started firing away at Techna. He deflected all them, except for a few that struck him but had little effect. But it diverted his attention, giving Bowser and Zoshi the time required to get up again. They assaulted him, all together in a quadrio, and overcame him with red, green, olive, and purple fireballs being shot in every which direction. In the end Techna switched his legs to booster rockets and shot off back toward Bowser's castle, though his mission had failed.  
  
"Well, that just about does it," Luigi said.  
  
"Yes, with teamwork we were able do beat him. Now let's go, we have my castle--- Err, Peach to save." Bowser started walking through the woods, leading the group, and they went on their way. Little did they know what they would encounter on their way. 


	5. A Jewel of Power

Techna hovered warily over the sea. His mission had failed, but soon he would catch up with Mario, Luigi, Bowser, and that unidentified organism (Zoshi). Or so he thought. If Smithy found out he would be angry, and Techna was developed enough to know this well. He believed he could cut the four enemies off at Land's End. It was perfect because of the caverns around it that provided ideal location to hide, snaring Mario, Luigi, and Bowser (And Zoshi) within a second.  
  
Techna could not move very fast. His energy was drained in the previous battle, leaving him susceptible to attack and without much booster fuel. Either way, it was looking grim; the chance he would successfully annihilate his targets was nil. But he kept on, hoping he would make it top Land's End. After all, it was not THAT far away.  
  
Hours passed by meaninglessly, time was not of the essence for Techna. His sense of time was how long it took to fight his target or get to it; day and night had no effect on him. It could be midnight, and, if his mission has just begun, it would make no difference to him. His luminous yellow eyes allowed infrared sight, a priceless ability most stalker machines possessed. The power to see at all times was a hunter's main special capability that was useful in combat while in the dark.  
  
Land's End came into view for Techna, and he levitated lower to the cliffs beneath him. There were caves all hidden in the cliffs' sides; some were old bases of Smithy's used in his first invasion. Others housed species of all sorts, like goombas and even chomps. There were also municipalities in top of the cliffs, too, where Techna assumed Mario and co. would pass by, because it was where he planned to ambush the "fool". He gradually made his way up to the top, where he searched around inconspicuously to find a decent stalking area, a hiding place sufficient for ambushing. Soon he uncovered a large boulder outside the village next to a path leading out of the village, and since it was the ONLY one leading out of the village, Mario and Luigi and Bowser and Zoshi would have to go by it. The giant machine waited and waited there in his hiding place, though nobody passed. Finally, conjuring that Mario and his crew would not pass, Techna edged toward the city.  
  
For sake of stealth, Techna went into cloaking mode. He searched through the place, which was composed primarily of holes artificially created in the sides of rocks, except for some tents scattered across mountaintop fields. He had to move silently as well, for some people in the village may have had keen hearing.  
  
Then Techna's voice receptors picked up familiar sounds coming from around a ledge's corner. He peered over cautiously to set sight upon Mario, Luigi, Zoshi, and Bowser; they were all talking amongst themselves. So as not to be detected, Techna inched back a ways, but not out of earshot. This is what he could hear from his distance:  
  
"I never thought I would come across THE koopa king ever in my life," Zoshi, the olive colored yoshi, appeared to be saying. "Were you alive when the wars between yoshis and koopas raged on?"  
  
"I usually do not delight in bringing something like that up," Bowser answered, "but yes, I did actually participate as a warrior. I even have a few scars."  
  
"I'll bet," Mario said, then abruptly changed the subject, "hey, where exactly was that village with all those different creatures in here? Was it at the bottom of Land's End, or the top?"  
  
"Beats me," Luigi responded, "You think Smithy's attacked any other places than Yoshi's Island?"  
  
"That's what I plan to find out; even if they were pathetic yoshis they should not have been slaughtered!" Zoshi exclaimed.  
  
"Well, you've definitely lightened up a little," Luigi said, rolling his eyes back, "when we met you in Yoshi's Island, you acted sort of callous…"  
  
"I did not!" Zoshi said, taking it as a serious affront, "it's just that battle yoshis aren't permitted to show profuse remorse! It isn't allowed where I come from!"  
  
'You may not be callous," Mario butted in, "but you certainly aren't what I'd called magnanimous." A couple of snickers came from Luigi and Bowser, who were fortunately out of the yoshi's reach.  
  
"Watch it," Zoshi threatened, "disturbing MY rancor is unwise."  
  
"Whatever," said Mario, "where almost out of here, but there's someone I want to see, whom I believe is still here. Peach spoke of him awhile ago as a sage toad, one that she said 'May help you when you may not know you need help.' Never could decipher that little riddle of hers, but asking this toad may be a good chance at some help on the current… err… situation."  
  
"Maybe," Bowser said. He glanced around, seeing an odd tent on his side and immediately informing Mario. "Hey! Look at that! Is that the tent of that toad?"  
  
Mario gazed at it closely. Above its tent flap there was a sign reading "Toadine's Knowledge and Assistance." Yup, it looked like it to him. The four walked into the tent; Bowser and Zoshi had to duck to enter. To remain seeing them, Techna walked to the entrance of the tent, avoiding having to go inside.  
  
Mario and the others crept inside. In there was a wrinkly toad with an Arabian style of robes, meditating but stopping as soon as "customers" came in. "Ah are you four here for Toadine's wisdom?" the age toad asked.  
  
"Um, yes, sort of. A friend told me that you might someday be of assistance, on a big adventure. You see, there's this terrible—  
  
"Ahh, speak no more. Toadine knows what trouble awaits you. Go to the volcano east of Land's End. Inside sits a jewel of power. It will help you much. But you must hurry; evil forces are after this item of might too."  
  
"Umm… Okay…" Mario answered, skeptical because he had been suddenly told all of this. "All I have is twenty gold Mushroom Kingdom coins, okay?" Mario said, flipping twenty small gold coins with stars engraved in them to the sage.  
  
"Thank you very much!" the toad said, and the four of them began to crawl out the tent.  
  
This was perfect, practically beyond it. If he got to the jewel first, he would be even more powerful, and not even the quad of heroes together could stop him. This would more than make up for his failure to terminate the four enemies. Techna took out his booster rockets and, charging them up rapidly, sped east of Land's End towards the volcano.  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
"What was that?" Bowser said to himself aloud. He looked around. "I could have sworn I heard rockets shooting off… Or something…"  
  
"You're just hearing things; none of us heard it, right?" Zoshi queried.  
  
Luigi shook his head. "No, actually I DID hear something like steam rolling against the ground, kind of like a shuttle take-off. You think that was… Techna…?"  
  
"No way; think about it: if all four of could beat him in a team, then why would he stick around at a place with the four of us AND a whole village of inhabitants?!"  
  
"Yeah, good point. Hey, are we going to sit around, or go after that jewel?!"  
  
"Yeah!" Bowser, Zoshi, and Mario agreed hastily, and set off towards the volcano by the path leading out of the village.  
  
  
  
The dirt path was a lot longer than any of them had expected. It led into a seemingly everlasting canyon until it popped right into a rushing river. The four teammates were forced to cross the fast-running body of water, inundated and shivering due to how cold it was. Bowser even insisted that he saw a shark-toothed fish once, but Mario commented that his eyesight was going bad.  
  
The kept close to the remaining road for the rest of their excruciating walk, for around them were dangerous forests where any tree could be a piranha plant in camouflage. The path winded upward, inclined only slightly, though it gradually led into a mountain. The mountain's dirt mixed with the path's because both were brownish in color. Soon the quad discovered that this indeed was no regular mountain; it was an active volcano.  
  
The dirt and a crater at the top (That they uncovered soon after) were not the only things hinting that it was a volcano. The ground had begun shaking vehemently, knocking Bowser, Zoshi, Mario, and Luigi off their feet almost. But they managed to reach the top, the heat dried them of their previous soaking, and they walked along the crater's edge.  
  
There were geysers lined along the crater's surface, some big enough that you could have slipped down the hole in them if there was no steaming water confined inside of it. In fact, at the crater's lowest and center point, there WAS a geyser with a big enough hole, and after all four warriors peered over the edge and saw there was no boiling water inside, they conversed on whether or not to enter.  
  
"There's nothing you can say, Mario, to make me go in," Zoshi argued. "Battle yoshis have boiled alive in geysers just like this in which they couldn't see any ignited water, but it was still there."  
  
"We haven't much time; besides, do you see any other route? We have no alternate, so it's here or never. Anybody else care to chicken out?" The others shook their heads vigorously. At the words 'chicken', Zoshi looked down the tunnel going down the geyser, and then, with a forceful sigh, he hopped in the air and fell down the geyser. The remaining three followed.  
  
The tunnel going downward was much like the first pipe in the pipe network Mario and Luigi had slid down. It twisted and turned as if it were burrowed that way, and, unlike Zoshi had thought, they came upon absolutely no steaming water, not even a trace of moisture. They landed outside of it after a sudden turn, dizzying them, but they regained their senses in time to see where they were.  
  
It was a little like the volcano beneath Mallow's cloud town. There were small dirt platforms, and the magma was dried into a charcoal-like surface, turning the heat down thousands of degrees. A whole bed of dry magma lay before them, and there were no ways to walk around it. Even though it wasn't even half-liquid, the magma could still burn them and, if stepped on, could fall in on itself like quicksand.  
  
The four searched around where they could for a solution to pass by. After a long search, Zoshi found stalactites hanging from the ceiling. Although they were the only way to progress, the stalactites were slippery with mineral-filled liquids, and they could easily slide off and into the body of dry magma. But because it was the only way, the four managed to get by without falling, but it was a little difficult and once Zoshi even had to extend his tongue to keep on. Eventually, after hang walking nearly a football field's length, The four found a small, seemingly adrift platform on the magma, which they dropped to. It was a tight fit, all four on it simultaneously, and if one person moved too wildly another adjacent of him would be knocked off. Luckily that never happened.  
  
"Great, who's idea was it to land here?" Bowser complained, having the toughest of time keeping on the ground.  
  
"Nevermind, let's just focus on getting out of here. Hmm…" Zoshi thought, but before he could continue, the dry magma before them started to ripple. They all turned to the effervescent part, when suddenly a large skeleton of a dragon appeared, levitating out of the water and into the air.  
  
The skeleton was identical to that of the Czar Dragon, a dangerous dragon that had inhabited the volcano when Smithy had invaded originally. First Mario and his team had had to kill its living body, then destroy the skeleton. But now, for some reason or another, it had returned.  
  
"This is impossible!" Mario exclaimed. "I remember destroying this behemoth!"  
  
The Czar Dragon appeared to have been triggered. He had just popped up all of a sudden like he was a machine just activated spontaneously. None of the four could tell if he was staring down at them due to his lack of eyeballs.  
  
Suddenly, in a split-second, thew skull opened wide and a fireball formed, steadily increasing in size. None of the four had time to react or think before it was hurled at them. By reflex each warrior ducked, and the fireball fulminated in the dry magna.  
  
Sensing the animosity, Bowser, Zoshi, Mario, and Luigi powered all ball of energy; Mario's was brick red, Luigi's deep green, Zoshi's was olive, and Bowser's was purple, which was the more efficient type. They released them while the skeleton tried to create another fireball. The four energy balls collided with one another inside the ribcage of the skeleton, and it shattered into hundreds of pieces.  
  
"Good work," Mario complimented the team, looking down at the half- hardened magma as many bones fell into it and disintegrated. "But there's still something confusing me. I know for certain that years ago I destroyed the Czar Dragon; how could it have still existed?"  
  
"That wasn't the Czar Dragon," Bowser said solemnly. The other three wheeled around at him. He the was scrutinizing one of the chipped bones. "Take a look at this." Zoshi, Mario, and Luigi edged forward as Bowser ran a claw down the side of the bone. The surface started to crumble off, and there lay what all of them least expected: wires. And metal coating, as well.  
  
"It's… mechanical…?" Zoshi said, as puzzled as the others. "But how? Do you think Smithy placed it here as a trap?"  
  
"Could be, but that isn't what matters. The important thing is whether or not we survive another of these. It must be some very advanced technology, to be capable of creating a mechanical skeleton, composed of bones able to generate heat and hold a hovering system. But that's not important," Bowser continued, "like I said before, safety is all that matters, so we will need to stick together."  
  
"Then how do we get out of here?" Luigi queried.  
  
Luigi's question was soon answered when the magma in front of them started rumbling. It gradually became drier and drier until there was a dirt walkway (Surrounded by the magma that hadn't completely dried) in front of them.  
  
None of them moved on it for a while due to a state of shock. "Do you think it's a trap?" Luigi asked apprehensively, "'cause, I mean, magma just doesn't suddenly dry at will, y'know."  
  
"It's our only chance to escape," Bowser stated resignedly, and the four walked along it. They all secretly thought that either the walkway was going to cave itself in, or something ahead would slaughter them, though obviously not one of them dared admit their trepidation. The path was satisfyingly not long, so their anxiety wasn't either, and before them lay a super-lengthed rope with a plaque right next to it. After stepping off of the walkway, Zoshi read the inscription on the plaque.  
  
"Whosoever dare cometh inside thy volcano shall face three tests of moral. Thy center of thy mountain holdeth thy ultimate power. Thee must passeth three trials of character, and then thee may possess thy greatest strength," Zoshi quoted.  
  
"What do you suppose that means?" Luigi inquired.  
  
"Maybe we have to do three things to find the jewel. Is there anything else written on that plaque?" Mario asked.  
  
"Just a little. It says, 'Thy first task: Time is thy essential component, so do not force thyself to make haste but hurrieth steadily.' That's all the rest."  
  
"Darn, that doesn't explain enough. Well, the only way to go is up," Bowser said, then leapt onto the rope, a most amusing sight considering how desperately he seemed to be holding on to the rope. After a few restrained snickers, Mario, Luigi, and Zoshi jumped on the rope too, clutching it because of its width.  
  
"What exactly did that mean?" Luigi asked for the second time. "'Time is thy essential component, so do not force thyself to make haste but hurrieth steadily' does definitely not tell enough."  
  
"Whatever the first task is, it involves speed and wise use of time; perhaps we have to just run to a closing door and get there before it closes, you think?" Nobody answered. Bowser sighed, saying, "It's worth a shot…" then looked upward. What he saw made his heart sink.  
  
Bowser yelled for the others to look up. They did, and saw a most horrible sight: a robotic arm had a sharp knife in its hand and was cutting their rope. All three immediately rushed up the rope, burning themselves against its strings yet not caring, and reached the top; the four found a mechanical box with one arm sticking out, then destroyed it by means of energy attacks.  
  
"Was that the first task? If so, the guy who set these challenges had a nasty sense of humor," Zoshi commented, just now getting over the initial shock.  
  
"Well, maybe the next trial will require less life-threatening moments," Bowser said, a little angry at the previous task himself.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Luigi pointed to a hall with a plaque similar to the one before on the wall beside it. "Does that have anything to do with the last one?"  
  
"Let's find out," Zoshi said, then walked to the plaque and quoted aloud, "Thy second task: Thy strength is necessary in all aspects of thy situation, but thou shan't overlook strategy."  
  
"Well, we don't need a rocket scientist to solve THAT one," Bowser said, "all we to do is beat up some obstacle, right? Piece of cake."  
  
"Hopefully you're right," Mario spoke up; he had not talked since before the rope and apparently wanted to speak. "We have to hurry, remember what happened when time was spent idly?"  
  
Bowser gulped at the recollection of watching the arm cut up the rope, then scurried along with Mario, Luigi, and Zoshi into thew corridor.  
  
It was a long, tiresome corridor. As they came to its end several minutes later they saw an odd room. Inside it was what looked like a miniature volcano. It filled the circular room, and around its base was a moat of the dry magma. "Is this the second trial?" Zoshi asked as he came in sight of the room. "This sure doesn't look like it holds anything capable of fighting." Zoshi was right; there was nothing in there worth fearing except the magma and the minute volcano. Perhaps they had to ford the magma across to the other end (Where hopefully a new passage was)? No, the plaque had mentioned the vitality of strength, and passing through this room only required skill. There was a big difference between the two.  
  
Suddenly the ground rumbled like many times before in the volcano. A wall appeared behind the four warriors, disabling any routes of escape. As if summoned the volcano came alive, sprouting a face complete with only two eyes and a mouth. To Bowser, Zoshi, Mario, and Luigi's horror it started to chuckles, gradually the chuckles turned into boisterous guffaws, shaking the room and bubbling the magma, and then, as if to signal some extraordinary happenstance, the face disappeared as mysteriously as it came.  
  
The volcano began moving around apart from the room, and in the next second, it erupted. Foot-big rocks burst out the top, upon falling on the ground they sprouted a face like the volcano and limbs. More and more continuously spat out the volcano's top, without ever ceasing to come faster, and gave the four heroes the trouble of a lifetime.  
  
As the little rocks came closer, they always followed the same routine; the things jumped into the air and tackled their target, holding on as hard as possible, then smashing their bodies against their target's body. Zoshi managed to have nominal difficulty with them at first, swallowing the ones attacking him, but he got a stomachache soon, for they never digested. He regurgitated them, and they came out his mouth as full of life as before.  
  
Bowser slashed at his, seeing no point breathing fire as his wasn't hot enough to melt the creatures. They were unmarked even when slashed; when Bowser smashed them against hard rock walls they remained untouched. Mario and Luigi's fireballs, energy balls, and even their magic attacks had no effect. Their punches and kicks knocked them away temporarily, but it didn't have any use because they were infinite and just came back unscratched.  
  
Once, when Mario kicked one, it fell into the magma moat. It screamed and writhed in agony until it melted into the hot liquid. Surprised and pleased, Mario informed the others, and they all started chucking them into the magma. But that still didn't solve one problem: more and more were coming. Suddenly Mario got an idea. "You three hold all them off!" he yelled, then jumped over the moat and grabbed one of the walking rocks. Getting it into a headlock so it could not resist, he walked to the volcano's top and dropped the rock down the pit. After he did, the volcano stopped the rock production.  
  
As soon as it did, it started rumbling against, more vehemently than before. Mario quickly jumped back over the moat at safe distance from the volcano like the others, and a good thing too; just then, explosions appeared all around the volcano and with one giant fulmination, the volcano was gone. The bed of magma now filling the circular room dried instantly. Reluctantly, Bowser, Zoshi, Mario, and Luigi crossed the new ground to the other end of the room, with had a script on it. Next to it was a plaque. "Go on—Read it," insisted Bowser, and Zoshi walked up to the plague.  
  
"Ahem," he quoted, "Thy final task: Thy wisdom shall always prevail over brutality." Zoshi looked over to the longer script. "What IS this?" he said, befuddled.  
  
"Just read it!" Mario urged, as curious as the others.  
  
"Okay," Zoshi stated again, "Ahem---  
  
Decipher this,  
  
And you will see true bliss…  
  
  
  
As dark as the night,  
  
No taller than a rat,  
  
It sleeps upside down  
  
And has wings; it's a __"  
  
"Bat!" Bowser yelled out, assuming he had an answer. Instantly the wall Zoshi was reading from collapsed, the rocks falling to the ground. A short hall was there, with another wall holding a script on it. Shrugging, the four entered, and Zoshi read the next part.  
  
"It lives off of blood  
  
As dark as a liar  
  
From beyond the grave  
  
Lives the rapacious __"  
  
"Vampire?" Luigi suggested hesitantly. The wall exploded open, and they continued, congratulating Luigi. Zoshi walked to the next wall and read it.  
  
"A majestic creature  
  
That cannot be forlorn  
  
With a horn of pearl  
  
The hoofed __"  
  
"Unicorn," Mario said lowly. The final wall crashed down before them, and they rushed in.  
  
There lay an altar in a circular room before them. The ceiling was very high, almost out of sight, and although the altar was there it was the only sacred-looking thing in the room; the walls were all dirt and rock. On top of the altar was something shining, preferably the jewel. All four suspected it so, and walked up the altar's slope, shaped like a volcano. But before they came to the tope, all of the warriors heard some mechanical footsteps. Suddenly the caught a glimpse of some snagging the jewel. It was Techna.  
  
"Hey!" they all yelled, trying to catch up with him before it was too late. But before the robotic hulk even left the top, he glared back down at Bowser, Zoshi, Mario, and Luigi. They stopped in their tracks, although they knew this was likely their only chance to get Techna. The mechanical giant then stuck out his hand, pointing it at each of them swiftly, appearing to count them. Then he retreated into his shell leaving only the hole for his head open, where all of a sudden four shells shot out of. They popped open at the feet of Bowser, Zoshi, Mario, and Luigi, like each was for one of the warriors. In the meantime, Techna withdrew from his shell, grabbed the jewel, and ran out the other side of the room. But none of the four heroes took much notice; they were too occupied by the four miniature Technas (The only other contrast between them and their creator other than size was that they had blue shells, not green ones) that were advancing upon them.  
  
Slowly one by one they inched down the slope toward each of the warriors. "What are these?" Luigi whispered to Mario, not taking his eyes off the little Technas for sake of being over intimidated when looking back. Mario did not reply; he was still staring at the one coming toward him.  
  
All at once the mini Technas lunged at Bowser, Zoshi, Mario, and Luigi like the walking rocks had. They attacked like Techna had, punching with the handspikes and breathing fire out of twin cannons in their mouths. They were even quicker than Techna according to their size. Fireballs were ineffective against any of them, and physical attacks were equally futile.  
  
Bowser had the least trouble destroying his. It leapt at him, but his claws were out and he slashed it across its face, knocking it back. The little Techna came back, though, pulling its hand back to perform a spear- punch, but Bowser had already opened his jaw, clamping down on the machine's tiny head when it neared him. Zoshi lashed out his tongue at his small Techna, striking it in a weak point in its left elbow, causing the lower arm and hand to fly off. The Techna mini opened its mouth, where two rockets lay on the bed of its mandibles, and both fired off, one of the rockets scraped Zoshi's flank, leaving an oblong cut. Zoshi ran at the Techna, dodging fireballs it threw as he ran, and kicked it in the neck, causing the head to fly off.  
  
The Mario bros. had teamed up on one of the Technas, destroying it with two giant punches on each side of its head, caving the head in. This left them vulnerable to the remaining one, which ran up to them and tackled into Mario with immense force. He fell straight into the dirt, and the Techna began swinging punches and kicks at him wildly. Luigi powered a large green energy ball that stunned the mini Techna when it hit him, giving Bowser time to get there, slamming onto the Techna with his spiny shell. At last, all four were destroyed.  
  
"Whew!" Mario said, getting up from the ground. "At least that's over."  
  
"Maybe," but I got a little souvenir from the battle," Zoshi said, clutching his wound with a hand.  
  
"It isn't deep, so nothing you can't manage for another few miles or so," Bowser commented.  
  
"Oh, YOU'RE real sincere," Zoshi snapped back sarcastically, "hey where are we going next?"  
  
"What about the jewel we came here to get?"  
  
"Techna swiped it, I think," Mario said in despair, "that's gonna make him even more mighty than he already is, dang it."  
  
"You know, maybe Mallow can help," Bowser suggested, "y'know, he was a pretty good warrior a while ago, what could make him change?"  
  
"Yeah, and if we hurry, maybe we can catch up with Techna and get the jewel back!"  
  
"I doubt it, he can move a supersonic speed and he probably already used the jewel's energy. It may be one-time usage, just like the star."  
  
"Oh, then it only could have helped one of us, huh?" Zoshi inquired.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well, I have to admit, I would fight for the opportunity to use that thing. I realize we all earned that power by fighting here."  
  
"C'mon!" Mario yelled, "we have a lot ahead of us, so let's go already!"  
  
The others nodded, and they left through the way Techna had gone, up to Mallow's city.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	6. The Technosquad

A/N: One thing I would like to point out: fanfiction is partially for owning the satisfaction of getting reviews. S'long as I get reviews, I'll continue. Oh, and if you're one of the person that rarely reviews, than buzz offa my stories.  
  
  
  
  
  
The road up to Nimbus Land was indeed not an easy one. Vines hung from all over navigable clouds; the only way to go anywhere was to climb up them. Along the way, all four of them noticed that there were little bird soldiers---presumably Valentina's old troops---fluttering around patently, apparently unaware that they had no use there anymore. If they proved hostile, either Zoshi would eat them or Bowser would fry them, or if there were a bunch of the vermin all four warriors would pitch in and fight. It was comparably nominal trouble, considering the fat paratroopas bounding around on the clouds. Although it would seem likely, the paratroopas of the high skies had no loyalty to Bowser, having never sworn their allegiance to him but instead Valentina. They were the toughest fights on the clouds, though there were fewer of them than the bird soldiers.  
  
After climbing for what felt like an eternity, Bowser, Zoshi, Mario, and Luigi came to a mammoth vine dangling slowly back and forth like it had been used a lot or something. At the bottom, stuck into the surface of the cloud, was a sign reading "Up to Nimbus Land. All acceptable except ye loyal to Valentina." The last line was sensible to Bowser and Mario, because Valentine had taken over the peaceful municipality once, faking that the king and queen were ill.  
  
"Is this that 'cloud town' you talked about?" Zoshi asked Mario, seeing the sign from a distance.  
  
"Yes. Not only will it provide a way to Peach's castle, but it also houses a fine warrior named Mallow, prince of the place now."  
  
"Hey, I was the one who told you to go this way!" Bowser interrupted. "We're going to MY fortress first!"  
  
"Bowser," Mario said calmly, "do you remember when Peach fought for us?"  
  
"Uh… Kind of."  
  
"She possesses the greatest of healing magic I know of. If we go to the princess's castle first, and free her, then we will have another person to help. Okay?"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait," Zoshi interrupted before Bowser could answer, "not to be arrogant of my customs, but even though Yoshi Battle Island is a martial- skilled island, we have rules against allowing princesses to fight. Don't you think it is a bit harsh to force a non-violent person like a princess to battle?"  
  
"Like I said before," Mario said, insinuating by his tone that he was mortified by the interrupting, "the princess is capable of defending herself. She holds more magic abilities than many magikoopas."  
  
"Now THAT'S a lot of magic," Bowser said, enjoying emphasizing his koopas.  
  
"What does Mallow look like?" Luigi inquired all of a sudden. "Once I thought you said he looked somethin' like a frog."  
  
"No, that's what he originally thought. He's a species of cloud people. You'd be surprised; once, when in a fight with two of Smithy's minions, one of them called him a puffball, and MAN, was he mad! Threw lightning, hail, and a bunch of other storm magic attacks at those two. I don't think anyone ever called him a puffball again… His power is enormous, just not in his outward appearance."  
  
"Just like you," Bowser said, unwilling to pass an opportunity to affront Mario.  
  
"Shut it."  
  
"Speaking of power, what are we dealing with here?" Zoshi asked. "Is this Mallow guy a complete pacifist, or is he a born warrior, or what?"  
  
"A powerful guy with a kindred heart," Mario said smoothly. "If you were wondering, he probably won't feel like fighting offhand. Dueling with an unaccustomed individual isn't what he likes to do."  
  
"Hey, I'm anxious to go, and I'm sure we're wasting time here so… Let's climb up already!" Luigi hopped onto the side of the vine, which was relatively easy to climb, and soft so you could grab on it. Bowser jumped on next, because of his claws. Mario was next, then Zoshi, who had some difficulty since his arms were puny.  
  
It was a long, strenuous climb upward; fortunately it was not very energy consuming. After a while a cloud became visible hundreds of feet above them, and they climbed furiously up to the top, climbing aboard a spacious, flat cloud that was Nimbus Land.  
  
It was like and was not like how Mario had remembered it. It was still a soft-spoken, gregarious town like before, with its thorn houses and the giant castle looming in the back. But it had grown --- immensely. There were huge clumps of thorn houses which Luigi assumed to be hotels, as well as a new method of transportation, clouds (Which was actually not brand new, because lakitus used them already, but it was new to the cloud people). Roads even lined the clouds' ground, not for surface movement but for order and direction.  
  
"This is not how you described it at home, when you were telling your adventures, Mario," Luigi stammered, trying to look at everything at once. "You said this was small; it's gigantic!"  
  
"'Gigantic' is and understatement," Zoshi said, also looking around frantically. "Not even the training facilities on my island are this big!"  
  
"It's bigger, but no more complex. See? Over there is the old inn." Bowser pointed to a pile of thorns with a hole obviously designed as a door. "Nothing's too different. Are we going to get to the castle, or are you two going to continue gaping at the place?"  
  
Hearing the seriousness in Bowser's voice, Zoshi and Luigi quickly stopped gazing around.  
  
"This way," directed Mario, "the castle's back this way." He ran off in a direction right of the way they were walking, and Bowser, Zoshi, and Luigi followed after him, panting to keep up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mallow's castle was further away than how close it appeared. And bigger, at that. The door seemed over fifty feet high, large even for a castle door. It was so heavy that Bowser had to ram it to get in.  
  
A cloud person wearing armor-like apparel greeted them. Zoshi and Luigi had already seen cloud people on the roads so it was no surprise to set eyes upon what looked like a ball of fluff with limbs and clothes. "Yes?"  
  
"I'm here to see Mallow," Mario started.  
  
The guard looked offended slightly. "Please, sir, we do like to call King Mallow by his proper name," he said with a touch of sarcasm. "Now do you have an appointment?"  
  
Mario stared at him in shock. "Did you say 'King'?"  
  
"Why, of course! He has been king here for nearly two years!"  
  
Mario thought over. Mallow was way too young to be king… But then again, he had sound judgment and a just heart, why not? Still, he was befuddled. Quickly, to escape his thought, Mario said, "May we please see King" --- Mario winced at the word, as if still surprised--- "Mallow; it is… er… urgent."  
  
"I'm sorry, but without an appointment or qualifying authority I may not allow you to pass, sir."  
  
'Look, will you go to 'King' Mallow and mention that Bowser and Mario want to see him?" Bowser grumbled.  
  
The guard, with an apparent hint of restrained aggravation, said, "As you wish," then walked off down a finely decorated hall away from them  
  
A moment later the guard returned. "You may see King Mallow," he said, bowing, then moved away from the hall passage. Instinctively the four started down it, granting instantly that if he would not guide them to Mallow then Mallow must not have been far off.  
  
In fact, with the exception of one square room that they were forced to walk pass, the hall led straight to Mallow. They were happy to see him when they came into his presence, but Mario and Bowser could hardly recognize him. He had matured greatly in seven years, He was bigger and tougher- looking, and as well as the fact that he had a crown over his head. Immediately, though in disbelief with Mallow's appearance, Mario greeted him cordially, saying, "Hey, Mallow, how you doing?"  
  
"Hey Mario! Long time no see, eh?" Mallow answered, sitting sideways in his throne. "How you been doing yerself? Any new adventures?"  
  
"Actually, I've had quite a few, come to think of it," Mario said, trying to keep a broad smile. "Yep. Been saving Princess Peach a lot from Bowser, heh heh." Bowser grunted, but Mario ignored him. After a brief silence, the plumber spoke up again. "Say, outside I heard that you're king of Nimbus Land! Congrats, buddy! Say, however did it happen anyway?"  
  
"Sad story," Mallow began a little gloomily, but it could not keep him from continuing to smile. "It turns out that my parent really WERE sick, something like Valentina poisoned them before she was defeated, just in case she was overcome. Five years afterwards, they died and I became king." Mallow sprouted another profuse smile. "But hey, that's old news, let's hear why you're here! You just wanted to say 'hello' after seven years' time?"  
  
"Er… Yes, and no, you see… Do you remember Smithy?"  
  
"The evil guy who stole Bowser's fort for a factory and that last star for Star Road?"  
  
"Yeah. Well, he has, er, come back somehow, and created this mechanical Bowser and captured Peach. Oh, and he killed an entire island of yoshis."  
  
"And let me guess," Mallow said with a grin, "you came here for help to fight, eh?"  
  
"Yes, exactly!" Mario said, hopeful that Mallow was accepting their request for assistance.  
  
"Sorry, no-can-do, Mario. Much as I want to help, my kingdom needs me, and I can't leave to help you anymore."  
  
"Oh…" Mario said, his heart falling.  
  
"Do you at least have that cloud bus thing?" Bowser said. "Can we borrow it? It could be very helpful."  
  
"Oh sure," Mallow said, "you can use it. Stop by any time, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Mario said, walking out his throne room, "see you later." Then the four warriors left.  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside the castle, they started conversing again.  
  
"Was that Mallow?" asked Zoshi when they closed the castle door. "He seemed a bit different than I'd imagined. He was totally confident, something I wouldn't expect from the guy YOU described, Mario."  
  
"Well, he grown a lot," Mario replied, sounding as baffled as Zoshi. "Taking head of this now giant kingdom must have changed his personality… Maybe he just matured weirdly."  
  
"And gained a lot of callousness…" Luigi murmured.  
  
"Why would you say that?!"  
  
"Think about it! He didn't really want to help us, 'cause if he did, he would definitely help! And did you see how he reacted when he told the death of his parents? It was only two years ago!"  
  
"That just about sums it up…" Bowser said lowly.  
  
"You aren't one to talk," Mario said, "callousness is your trademark."  
  
"Hey, I have a heart too!" Bowser exclaimed. Mario and Luigi snickered a little behind him.  
  
Before Bowser could get angrier, Zoshi yelled, "Is that it?" and pointed to a station with a cloud next to it. It had a wheel sticking out of it and a cloud person in the front.  
  
"Hey, that IS it!" Bowser said. All four of them rushed forward towards it.  
  
And it was. There was no line to get on, surprisingly, so Bowser, Zoshi, Mario, and Luigi went right on, telling the driver where to fly. The bus set off, back toward Peach's castle.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a fast ride, though none of them could feel it. The bus was supposed to be capable of speeds exceeding that of sound. And soon enough they were flying over the valley that led to Bowser's fortress, although they were really heading for Peach's castle; it was just a convenient shortcut.  
  
"Go over a little to the right… Yes, that's it… No, no, more so to the left, just a little…" Mario said. He continuously had to direct the driver towards Peach's castle, often annoying the driver, but nevertheless getting the four there.  
  
Bowser and Zoshi kept talking and bragging about what they liked to do and what they did where they lived. Bowser explained how hard it was ordering koopas and plotting schemes, but Zoshi argued that lying around wasn't anything at all, and homage should only come to those who earned it. Luckily they did not erupt into a fight, because each was ticking the other off to an extent of battling, and besides, the bus was small and one might fall thousands of feet if he were to be knocked off. Luigi just peered over the bus's edge, nauseating himself to the point of heaving.  
  
Then they all heard it. A humming sound, coming from the distance, exactly from Bowser's castle. It seemed to be heading closer to the left side of the bus, and finally, something came into view.  
  
It was a big ship, twenty times larger than the bus, looking altogether like the Blade. There were three figures on the top, none of them were steering but instead looking down at the bus, as if they were coming to ambush, and Bowser, Zoshi, Mario, and Luigi had already figured this.  
  
Suddenly an ebony-black fireball shot directly at the ship. It seemed to home in on the driver, striking through him, piercing a hole right through his body. Like lightning, it happened before any of them knew what to do. The driver fell headfirst into the bottomless valley.  
  
The voices of the three figures became heard over the angry thoughts of Bowser, Zoshi, Mario, and Luigi. They sounded like perfectly normal koopas, though when the Blade-shaped ship came closer they found out that the three figures were not normal koopas; they were mechanical. Yes, shaped like miniature Technas, they were cackling. All three looked like smaller versions of Techna, excluding the red, green, and blue bandanas over their eyes. "Alright!" the red-masked one said to the others. "We killed the driver! Now that they're stationary, let's get the red-capped one!" The other two, wearing green and blue bandanas, yelled "Yeah!" in agreement.  
  
"Who are you?!" Mario shouted from across. All three of the things stared at him.  
  
"Who are we?" the green-masked one said. "Why, I'm Strike!"  
  
"And I'm Hydraulic!" said the blue-masked one.  
  
"I'm Turbo, the leader!" exclaimed the red-masked one. "And we arrrrre… the Technosquad!" All three did a pathetic pose, and Bowser, Zoshi, Mario, and Luigi all had to suppress several snickers for sake of not being attacked.  
  
"Well," Mario said matter-of-factly, "let me guess; you are here to kill us? Don't make me laugh."  
  
"How dare you insult us!" Hydraulic barked. "Get him, Strike!"  
  
Strike, with the green bandana, nodded. Then he lifted his arms, bringing them down shortly after, and a great-sized energy ball shot at Mario. Mario simply picked his arms up into an 'X', deflecting the energy ball easily. But as soon as he did a net fell over his head. When it touched him, it stuck to his skin like instant glue. Turbo, the one with the red banana, laughed evilly.  
  
"Why, Mario, I thought you would up more of a fight!" he said as Mario struggled furiously, only attained more of a trapped state. "After all that talk Smithy said about you I'd honestly thought he revered you as a legend!"  
  
"Aha! So you DO work for Smithy, hmm?" Bowser said slyly as he slashed at the threads of the net, while Zoshi tried to cut it open with his teeth and Luigi did likewise (Though even less successfully). "Now give us back Mario or I'll tear you to pieces!"  
  
The Blade-ship (Which will be called Blade II from now on) came closer and closer until it was only ten feet from the flank of the bus. Strike leapt off onto the bus, bearing long claws and landing next to the net- caught Mario, picking him up by the net's head. "Au contraire, Bowser! I think I'll take a captive here back up to the ship!"  
  
All of a sudden Zoshi lunged forward, shooting his tongue out at Strike. Unfortunately he had already jumped an extraordinary height back up to the ship, Mario with him. "Catch the Technosquad if you can!" Turbo yelled from a distance as the Blade II moved away, while Strike went into the interior of the ship, carrying the net Mario was encased in. Of course, Bowser, Zoshi, and, Luigi realized it was a lure, but Mario's vitality to the team was invaluable, so Luigi tried steering the bus, which worked, and they chased after the Blade II.  
  
  
  
"Hey, I think they're following us!" Hydraulic pointed backwards behind the rear of the ship, and sure enough, the bus was on their tail sharply.  
  
"You're right," Turbo said. "Excellent. I will take care of them from here. Go to the hull and start the hyperjets; we may be able to ram into them hard enough to knock 'em off."  
  
"Yes," Hydraulic said, running off to the ship's front. Turbo turned back around to the bus. It was only twenty feet away now. As he opened his mouth, an energy ball of deep red formed, shooting off at Luigi. He didn't look too aware, so he made an easy target; but Luigi dodged it anyway.  
  
Cursing aloud, he shot more fireballs, all missing. Giving up on Luigi, he shot fireballs at Bowser, a more open target, but to no avail. Then, all of a sudden, Luigi and Bowser jumped up from the bus toward the ship. Both landed on its side, clinging on for dear life. Turbo fired more and more, but his accuracy had decreased. Then Zoshi shot his tongue out, the end sticking to the Blade II's side, and he climbed up with the other two. Eventually they made it to the top with him.  
  
Lucky for Turbo, Hydraulic had already sensed them coming and was there at the rear to fight. The two metal fighters engaged the three warriors and battle.  
  
Bowser immediately charged at Turbo, claws bore and mouth open, ready for fire breath. Turbo, however, made the first move, a red energy ball that sped at Bowser faster than he could blink. But the koopa king had already thought ahead, and in a split-second he had enclosed himself in his shell, spinning around rapidly. The energy ball merely ricocheted off him. Withdrawing from his shell, Bowser took a deep breath, then spewed out a flurry of flames at Turbo.  
  
Unfavorably for Bowser, Turbo's name was not to be taken lightly. He was even faster than Techna when he and Bowser fought each other the second time. It a moment for Bowser to find where Turbo was, and when he did, it was for the worst. Turbo had his shell facing Bowser, and the red crystals were radiating wildly. Lasers shot out of the crystals, all homing in on then center of Bowser. When they met an enormous fulmination surrounded Bowser, knocking him to the ground. He stood up in seconds, shaking his head, only dazed. Turbo was staring straight at him, having turned back around.  
  
Gasping desperately, Bowser coughed, "Where did you hide Mario?"  
  
"Don't worry---you'll get to see him one last time before you die."  
  
In anger, Bowser broke into a run, directly at Turbo. He sidestepped, and Bowser stumbled to keep on the Blade II, having stopped so near its edge. Suddenly a gush of water struck him from behind, knocking him over the ship's side. He shouted---almost screamed---as he fell down into the blackness below.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hydraulic walked up to the side of Turbo, who was staring over the side of the ship. "Good work. No way he will survive."  
  
"Yeah," Hydraulic said. "I saw you beating him up after I pounded the green mustached guy; Luigi, I think. Smithy referred to him 'a brother of Mario; both are plumbers.' Heh, he was practically AFRAID of my water guns!"  
  
Turbo and Hydraulic laughed menacingly together. "Get that yoshi creature," Turbo ordered Hydraulic. "I will dispel of Mario."  
  
"Looking for me?" A voice from behind said. Turbo and Hydraulic swerved around instantaneously only to see Zoshi. But it was too late; Zoshi had already shot his tongue out, which hit Hydraulic in the face, He fell down, sliding easily off the ship, almost exactly where Bowser had. "One down, two to go!"  
  
"Yeah!" said a voice from behind; it was Luigi. "We have you outnumbered! Now where did you put my brother?!"  
  
Turbo grinned, trying to keep his cool, but losing it. Hesitating, he looked around, then caught sight of the big mechanical head (Like on the original Blade in the fight with the Axem Rangers). Quickly, Turbo shouted, "Think fast!" and darted toward the head, activating it with a switch. Zoshi and Luigi had barely turned around when the two vertical slits like lips opened and a huge beam of light shot from the mouth of the head. It burned Luigi and Zoshi until they could not stand anymore. After the blast cleared, they were black as ashes, charred from the beam.  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have one more to take care of," turbo said as he walked past Zoshi and Luigi. He entered a door on the ship, walking down a short stairway, and into a room that appeared to be the core of the ship. "Has Mario said anything yet?" he grimly asked Strike, the green- bandana-wearing Technosquad member. Strike was punching Mario in the gut to motivate him to tell where he had hidden the key to Peach's castle (Apparently they'd been watching him talk in Marrymore or outside her castle originally). Mario was tied to a support column in the ship, all limbs tied behind him, and was steadfast to not talk.  
  
"Nope, I can't get anything out of this guy. Either he's a masochist or stubborn, but he won't talk at all." Strike kneed Mario in his stomach again. Mario winced, gasped for air, then hung lower on the ropes. "Should we just kill him?"  
  
"See if he has any powerful substances with him; Smithy wanted something like that, one reason why he sent that Techna machine to follow them was to see if they had any powerful objects amongst themselves."  
  
"Sure," Strike said, then went back to beating on Mario.  
  
Before he even got out of the room, Turbo heard footsteps from above. In a flash there were Zoshi and Luigi, in battle stances, facing them.  
  
Immediately Strike turned around, and Turbo and he fought Luigi and Zoshi. Instantly Luigi fired a small fireball and split the ropes off of Mario, who jumped in the fray with them. The Mario bros. released two giant red and green fireballs while Zoshi jumped in the air. Concentrating entirely on the fireballs, Turbo and Strike did not see Zoshi coming, and he kicked both of them in the head without their knowing. The fireballs came not detained by the two mechanical Technosquad fighters, exploding on them without aversion.  
  
"Whew! Thanks Luigi, that was close! They kept asking me all these questions, like about if I had any power stars, and didn't answer, so they started punching and kicking and kneeing---"  
  
"Relax," Zoshi said, "you got out, right? So stop talking so fast."  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Luigi pointed to a shining orb, red in color, levitating between a big cylinder support column. "What's that shining thing?"  
  
"Hmmm…" Zoshi pondered. "That looks like what they use in hospitals on Yoshi Battle Island. It has healing and fueling purposes."  
  
"Did you say it has 'healing' purposes? We could use this to revive us!"  
  
"Good idea!" Looking across to the shining orb, Zoshi slowly walked to it, gingerly touching it and picking it up with his hands.  
  
Instantly every cell of his body felt renewed, and all his wounds, scars, and cuts from recently were removed. Obviously having seen the effect of the orb, Mario said, "Here! Give it to me!" Zoshi tossed him the orb, and when Mario caught it, he felt the revitalization Zoshi had. Then Mario gave Luigi the orb, and all three were physically replenished again.  
  
"Now that we're better, let's take care of---" Mario looked around. "Hey! Where are Turbo and Strike?!"  
  
The other two looked. Indeed, both of their enemies had vanished. They all ran up to the top deck only to see both of them hovering off. In seconds they were gone completely.  
  
"Darn it, they got away!" Zoshi yelled. "We should have destroyed them when we had the chance!"  
  
"Cool it," Mario said. "They're weak and beaten; neither Turbo or Strike is likely to get back without running out of fuel."  
  
"You're right." After a brief moment with absolute silence from all of them, Zoshi said, "Where's Bowser?"  
  
The two plumbers perked their heads up. "I don't know…" Mario stammered.  
  
Then Luigi's eyes dimmed. "I-… I think he fell overboard…"  
  
Zoshi and Mario looked like they had been struck by lightning. Abruptly after another short silent time period, Mario ordered loudly, "Well don't just stand there! Someone try to pilot this thing down! We need to find him!"  
  
All three of them scrambled around to find the piloting room, so frantically that it was almost chaotic.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Bowser~  
  
  
  
  
  
…I lay there still, unable to move. The fall was excruciating, and it was not the first time it had happened recently. It took a while for me to open my eyes, and even when I did, I don't know if I was fully conscious. My memory was foggy to no end.  
  
Hydraulic. He was the one who knocked me off the ship. Grrr, I hope he dies. But not much I could do here. Yep, probably paralyzed. I only hoped Mario, Luigi, and Zoshi (Though I would rather have done it myself) would take care of those three… things.  
  
Technosquad. Stupid name, stupid poses, strong fighters. Heck, they were altogether near as tough as Techna, I think. 'Course, I didn't really even fight Strike… Oh well.  
  
In a few moments I came to. The bottom of the seemingly eternal valley was actually sort of placid. It was a hilly meadow, with all the dark clouds surrounding my fortress and the ones under where we flew. Not a sound plagued the sky. For a minute or so, that is.  
  
Something overhead caught my eye. I stared up to see something blue streaking down to the ground. It landed with a drawn out "BOOM!" that echoed throughout the valley, creating a crater ten feet deep. Not long after I came over the initial shock and walked to it, some blue and battered up leapt out of the crater and landed right next to me. It took me a second to tell, but it was Hydraulic, no doubt.  
  
"Hydraulic!" I barked, "how did you survive that fall?!"  
  
"I have the same question on mind. I thought I killed you! Then your little yoshi friend knocked me over the side, and now I'm here, knowing you're still alive!"  
  
"In this case," I said more confidently, "since I know my friends couldn't have destroyed you, I take it into my personal responsibility to ensure that you perish."  
  
"You couldn't if you tried!"  
  
"Watch me!" And with one quick leap I was my height in the air, and I fell like a rock onto Hydraulic. His reflexes were definitely impaired, because he didn't even look up, like he was malfunctioning. I fell on him flat to the ground, and, seeing no possible way Hydraulic might live, I stood back up again, staring down at a squashed form of Hydraulic.  
  
"Don't mess with the best," I said with a grin.  
  
"I have yet to," came a familiar voice from below. I gazed down instantly to see Hydraulic perfectly revitalized and in full shape, even repaired from the gargantuan fall.  
  
"But--- how---"  
  
"Combat model androids have complete revival systems. I can never die!"  
  
As hard as I tried to smirk and think up some way to combat this unknown power, I found myself hesitating. Hydraulic stepped towards me as I slowly proceeded backwards; he had both hands raised together above his head where a blue energy ball was forming. He brought his hands down at me, the energy ball shooting from him towards me at incomprehensible speed.  
  
Involuntarily I swung my arm at the shot. My claws collided with the blast's surface, knocking it back at Hydraulic. Since he was only feet from me and, as a machine, he lacked reflexes, he was unable to defend against the attack and was struck with it directly. The energy ball exploded upon impact.  
  
Possibly he was bluffing when he said he was able to automatically repair his body, and I KNOW he was bluffing when he said he couldn't die, but somehow I had destroyed Hydraulic. There he lay, on the grass, broken into hundreds of small pieces. After the initial shock and relief subsided, I crushed his head (Which was somehow still in one piece) to make sure he couldn't regenerate in some odd way and spat at his remains, saying, "And good riddance."  
  
Adrenaline must have hit, 'cause later all the pain that had died down during the battle with that water-squirting weirdo Hydraulic came back again, in tenfold. Every part of my body hurt multiple times more than when I first came conscious again, though I hadn't gotten hurt in the battle at all.  
  
I hoped (For about the third time) that Mario, Luigi, and Zoshi had done their part, because I sure had. This pain had better have been worth it.  
  
It was then that I heard from behind me something hovering lower to the ground, like steam rolling against the land. I turned around to see the Blade II landing. Uh oh. Turbo and Strike were probably steering, and I knew couldn't handle two of those thing, especially not in this state. But, to my utter surprise, once it landed, Mario and Luigi hopped out and walked over to me, appearing to be smiling.  
  
"Hey, what happened?!" I asked as they approached.  
  
"I had the same question on mind," said Mario. "How did you survive the fall? It was a mile down!"  
  
"Err… I don't really know. Well, how did you get to pilot the ship? You had to have beaten the Technosquad guys to do that!"  
  
"Well… not exactly. They escaped after all three of us got 'em pretty bad! Zoshi knocked Hydraulic over the side."  
  
"Yeah," I said, sighing deeply, "I know. But I destroyed him; his remain are over there."  
  
I pointed to a heap of metal left of me. Mario and Luigi looked to the side, Luigi saying, "Wow, you DID destroy him. Completely annihilated him. We shoulda done the same with Turbo and Strike, but we were all healing ourselves with this."  
  
Luigi reached in his pockets and took out a shining orb, gleaming crimson red, so bright that I shielded his eyes for a moment. "What is it?"  
  
"Found it near the core of the Blade II. Zoshi thinks it's from a hospital on his island, but then how would it get here? I say it's the gem of power from the volcano, the one Techna stole."  
  
"Don't you think he would have used it already?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. Just touch it and it will heal you a hundred percent. Go on; you must have broken bones after that fall."  
  
I nodded, tapping the gem cautiously, instinctively because it was very odd. Immediately I felt every sore muscle in me heal and my bones mend instantly. All of my cuts and wounds disappeared off my skin. "Amazing." I looked back up at the Blade II, which was now beginning to hover slightly. "Hey, are we going, or what?"  
  
"The gem worked. C'mon, let's go!" Then Luigi and Mario raced to the Blade II as I followed. It took off at high speed and soon we were back en route to Peach's castle. 


End file.
